Home
by DavianHarvi
Summary: Rumah bukanlah sekedar tumpukan batu-bata, tapi lebih dari itu!-nggak bisa bikin summary. Warning, Boyslove!
1. Chapter 1

Rumah, tempat kita memulai sejarah kisah hidup kita. Tempat kita mempelajari segala sesuatu pertama kali. Tempat di mana kita merasa nyaman dan aman. Tempat kita berbagi kehangatan. Tempat yang penuh kasih sayang dan canda tawa. Tempat melepas penat dan jenuh setelah seharian beraktifitas. Tempat kita diinginkan dan tempat kita untuk pulang.

Rumah bukan hanya sebuah tumpukan batu bata, bukan sekedar tempat untuk tidur. Prcuma jika punya rumah semewah hotel berbintang lima Tetapi sunyi. Percuma punya rumah sebesar istana Tetapi tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Dingin.

Satu rumah Tetapi hanya berkumpul saat makan malam, tanpa perbincangan hangat layaknya sebuah keluarga. Tanpa ada senyuman teduh layaknya orang tua.

Di rumah sendiri seperti orang asing.

Tuhan, apakah ini yang disebut rumah? Apakah ini rumah yang selalu mereka bicarakan? Apakah pantas tumpukan batu bata itu disebut rumah?

Taufan akan menemukan rumah sendiri, dimana ia diinginkan!

.

.

.

 **Title : Home**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belong to Animonsta but story is mine!**

 **Rated : T+ (karena kadang Vian khilaf, jadi buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Family, drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, no power, no alien, typo(s) everywhere, OOC, Incest, bad EYD, alur ngajak balapan, GaJe, dan... BxB(peace, Vian Fujodan)**

 **Enjoy, this just fanfict. If you don't like this fanfict, don't read it!**

 **Happy reading...**

Taufan membuka jendela kamarnya dengan penuh harapan. Berharap ia akan menemukan kebahagiannya. Berharap semua tekanan ini menghilang. Berharap hidupnya akan berwarna. Dan berharap bisa selalu tersenyum.

"Oke, Taufan. Pagi ini begitu cerah, kau harus semangat! Jangan kalah sama mereka. Kau adalah anak yang hebat!" Semangat pemuda beriris shappire itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

This time for school. Taufan berharap ia akan kuat di sekolah selama 8 jam di sekolah. Setelah menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran hari ini, Taufan beranjak dari kamar ke ruang makan berharap salah satu saudaranya masih belum berangkat ke sekolah dan bisa sarapan bersama.

Tapi kenyataan tak seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Tak ada satu orang pun anggota keluarganya yang masih di rumah. Hanya ada para pekerja di rumahnya. Mendadak nafsu makan Taufan menguap entah kemana hanya dengan melihat ruang makan yang kosong beserta sepiring roti dan segelas susu coklat.

Sudahlah, nggak usah sarapan. Lagipula ini juga sudah sering terjadi, setiap hari malah. Lihatlah, tidak ada satu pun yang menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Jangankan sarapan bersama, yang membangunkannya saja tidak ada. Lalu apa yang Taufan harapkan lagi di rumah ini? Sudah jelaskan kalau tidak ada pun yang menganggapnya di rumah ini.

Tapi Taufan masih terus berharap ia dianggap di rumah ini.

Dengan perut kosong, Taufan memacu skateboardnya. 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup dan Taufan sudah bosan membersihkan halaman sekolah setiap hari. Berasa jadi cleaning service! Iya, setiap hari ia datang terlambat. Jika di sekolah biasa, jam segini masih belum masuk, Tapi entah kenapa di sekolahnya sudah masuk. Hey, sekolahnya masuk pukul 06.00 pagi!

Biasanya, jika seorang siswa sering datang terlambat sanksinya adalah skorsing. Tapi kenapa Taufan hanya mendapat sanksi 'membersihkan halaman sekolah?' Bukankah, itu tidak adil namanya? Mending jika hanya terlambat sehari atau dua hari, Tapi Taufan sudah terlambat sejak satu tahun yang lalu! Apa yang sudah dilakukan sang ayah sehingga ia masih bisa bertahan di sekolah ini? Kenapa ayahnya begitu ingin ia bertahan di sekolah ini?

Taufan harap itu karena ayah sayang padanya.

-H O M E-

Halilintar melirik arlojinya lalu melihat ke gerbang sekolah. Kegiatan ini sudah dilakukannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Siapa pun pasti langsung paham dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Halilintar. Yup, ia sedang menunggu seseorang dan satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuat Halilintar seperti ini adalah Taufan.

Iya, Halilintar sedang menunggu Taufan. Kemana sih bocah itu? 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup Tapi kenapa masih belum sampai juga? Tidak tahukah kau Taufan kalau Halilintar itu khawatir setengah mati?!

Hey, siapa yang tidak akan khawatir jika punya adik model Taufan? Wajahnya yang over kawaii, cute, polos dan unyu itu seolah jadi bumerang sendiri bagi Taufan. Pasalnya itu semua menarik minat orang untuk berbuat jahat padanya, dan Halilintar tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa pun yang menyakiti Taufan-nya.

 _Tunggu, Halilintar! Kau meng-klaim Taufan sebagai milikmu? Sejak kapan kau menjadikannya milikmu?_

"Nunggu kak Taufan, lagi?" Gempa menghampiri Halilintar lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kurang kerjaan. Lagi males di kelas!" Sahut Halilintar datar dan cuek seperti biasanya.

 _Ck, dasar tsundere._

"Setahuku sekarang kelas kakak adalah jam olahraga, dan teman sekelas kakak ada di lapangan"

 _Nah, lo! Ketahuan bohong, kan?_

Halilintar membuang muka lalu mendengus kasar, "Masuk sana!" Halilintar beranjak ke lapangan olahraga, sedangkan Gempa menahan tawanya mati-matian agar ia selamat dari hantaman sang kakak. Sumpah, kalo sudah menyangkut Taufan otak jenius Halilintar tiba-tiba nggak berfungsi.

Taufan, pengaruhmu bagi Hali itu sangat dahsyat.

Gempa melihat ke gerbang sekolah. Seorang pemuda tengah menunduk sambil mendengarkan wejangan-wejangan dari Papa Zola. Gempa kenal dengan pemuda itu, sangat mengenal pemuda itu malah. Iya, Taufan yang sedang berdiri sambil menunduk. Bibir Taufan mengerucut imut dan pipinya menggembung, tipikal Taufan ketika tidak terima.

Tanpa sadar Gempa tersenyum, ia tidak tahu kenapa hanya dengan melihat berbagai tingkah polos Taufan bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Sekalipun ia, Halilintar, dan Taufan adalah saudara kembar, Tapi Taufan itu lebih mirip adiknya. Bahkan ketika mereka berlima sedang bersama, orang-orang akan mengira ia dan Halilintar adalah saudara kembar, Blaze dan Ice juga saudara kembar. Taufan? Orang-orang akan mengira Taufan adalah adik mereka berempat, padahal Blaze dan Ice lahir satu tahun setelah ia, Halilintar, dan Taufan.

Mungkin faktor gen. Halilintar, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice dapat gen dari sang ayah, sedangkan Taufan dapat gen dari sang ibu. Lihatlah tubuh Taufan, hanya setinggi dagu Gempa dan Halilintar. Bahkan dengan Blaze dan Ice saja tinggi Taufan hanya setelinga keduanya. Belum lagi tubuh Taufan tergolong ramping. Dan wajahnya ituloh... bikin panas-dingin, over kawaii, cute, manis, imut dan polos. Siapa pun pasti akan berhenti sejenak hanya untuk melihat wajah Taufan, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Belum lagi tingkah Taufan yang polos dan lugu, bawaanya pengen nyulik aja.

Taufan melihat ke lantai dua dan di sana ada Gempa yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Refleks, Taufan tersenyum sumringah dan melambaikan tangannya semangat.

Tapi reaksi Gempa hanyalah melengos begitu saja seolah tak melihatnya.

Taufan tersenyum miris, padahal ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi Tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya berharap lebih.

Gempa mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sih ia harus mengacuhkan Taufan tadi? Tapi memang seperti inilah yang ia lakukan setiap hari, mengacuhkan taufan dan menggapnya seolah-olah tidak ada.

Apa yang bisa Gempa perbuat? Tidak ada. Ia tak punya kuasa apa pun.

-H O M E-

Blaze melirik arlojinya, jam menunjukan pukul 10.45 dan itu tandanya 15 menit lagi ia harus ikut pemotretan. Dengan malas Blaze berjalan keluar sekolah. Pihak sekolah sudah tahu akan profesinya sebagai idola remaja dan memaklumi kesibukannya. Ayahnya juga sudah bicara pada pihak sekolah dan pihak sekolah memberikannya kebebasan untuk keluar-masuk sekolah.

Sebagai idola remaja Blaze memiliki jadwal yang padat, itu karena ia adalah penyanyi remaja yang paling terkenal. Semua orang pasti kenal dengannya dan itu membuatnya memiliki banyak fans dan tak sedikit haters. Selain sebagai penyanyi, Blaze juga menjadi bintang iklan dan model majalah remaja. Ia tidak punya niatan untuk menjadi artis sinetron, FTV atau pun bermain film. Hey, profesinya yang sekarang saja sudah menguras tenaga dan waktunya.

Dari arah berlawanan Blaze melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal.

Taufan membuka lokernya dan viola..., lokernya penuh dengan sampah. Menghela nafas lelah, Taufan mengambil buku-buku dan barang-barangnya. Ia tidak bisa terima jika semua barang dalam lokernya disamakan dengan sampah!

Taufan tidak pernah megerti kenapa semua selalu membuang sampah di dalam lokernya seolah ada peraturan tak tertulis **"Buanglah sampah pada loker Taufan"**. Jika seperti ini terus ia tidak akan memakai lokernya lagi, lebih baik ia letakkan semua barangnya di kamar. Biarlah jika harus membawa banyak buku ketika sekolah, itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat barang-barangnya yang disamakan dengan sampah.

Taufan mengambil semua barangnya dan membawanya ke kelas, ia akan membawa pulang semuanya hari ini juga.

Berat.

Aduh, kenapa sih Taufan punya kaki yang pendek dan lengan yang lemah? Taufan kadang iri melihat Gempa dan Halilintar atau pun Blaze dan Ice yang punya tubuh tegap sehingga mungkin bagi mereka apa yang Taufan bawa tidak seberat itu. Lihatlah betapa kepayahannya Taufan membawa semua itu, belum lagi kelasnya ada di lantai tiga.

Oh God! Apakah cobaan buat Taufan nggak ada habisnya?

Taufan melihat ke depan dan ia melihat Blaze yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya menuju ke luar sekolah. Entah kenapa beban barang bawaannya yang sedari tadi ia keluhkan menguap begitu saja sehingga kedua kakinya bisa melangkah lebih cepat.

Taufan berhenti tepat di hadapan Blaze dan tersenyum sumringah, "Ada jadwal pemrotetan ya, Blaze?"

Sumpah Blaze bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya kasar dan dingin.

Taufan sempat shock mendengar jawaban Blaze yang kasar dan dingin, Tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum sekalipun sangat sulit.

"Ah, kalau begitu good luck yah!" Taufan tetap berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya dan pergi meninggalkan Blaze. Ia tidak mau Blaze atau siapa pun melihatnya menangis. Sumpah, rasanya sangat sakit mendengar jawaban Blaze yang dingin dan kasar tadi.

Sudah sangat jelas, ia tak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Taufan meninggalkan barang bawaannya begitu saja lalu berlari keluar sekolah sambil menangis. Persetan dengan sekolah, Taufan sudah tidak peduli lagi! Lagi pula ia ada atau tidak pun sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah.

Blaze mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak sadar sudah berkata kasar pada Taufan. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Taufan.

"Bodoh, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Blaze mengambil ponselnya Tapi larian Taufan menghentikannya. Tanpa babibu Blaze langsung mengejar sang kakak yang berlari ke luar sekolah.

Tunggu, luar sekolah? Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Kakaknya itu tidak pernah meninggalkan sekolah sekali pun di bully oleh anak kelas tiga. Itu berarti ia sudah keterlaluan, donk?

Blaze menghentikan lariannya dan mengirimi ketiga saudaranya pesan.

 **From : Blaze**

 **To : Kak Hali**

 **Kak Gempa**

 **Ice**

 **Subject : Urgent**

 **Message : Kak Taufan pergi ke luar sekolah sekarang.**

Blaze melihat sekeliling dan ia tak menemukan sosok Taufan sama sekali. Apa ia terlalu lama mengetik pesan, perasaan itu sudah kilat. Aduh, ia tak boleh kehilangan jejak Taufan! Kakaknya itu tidak pernah keluar rumah selain sekolah. Bagaimana jika nanti kakaknya itu tersesat?

Dunia luar itu sangat berbahaya bagi Taufan! Banyak orang jahat, belum lagi kakaknya itu culikable. Ia saja yang satu rumah dengan Taufan bawaanya pengen nyulik Taufan dan disimpan di kamar dan dimonopoli sendirian, apalagi orang lain? Oh NO! Nggak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyentuh Taufan! Haram hukumnya!

Blaze kembali ke sekolah dan menyiapkan diri juga mentalnya. Pasti ia akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Halilintar. Tapi ini memang kesalahannya.

Blaze ikhlas...

-H O M E-

Ice membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya dan seketika ia menggertakan giginya. Bagaimana bisa Taufan pergi keluar sekolah? Apa yang sudah kembarannya lakukan pada Taufan? Ck, dasar Blaze bodoh!

"Pak, saya izin ke belakang!"

Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari pak guru, Ice keluar kelas dan berjalan ke arah rooftop. Ia yakin pasti Blaze akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Halilintar. Sekalipun pesan dari Blaze tergolong singkat Tapi ia sangat paham dengan apa saja yang ada di balik pesan itu, Ice yakin Halilintar dan Gempa juga sudah paham.

Di rooftop, Ice melihat Halilintar yang berdiri dengan wajah datar andalannya Tapi matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Di sebelahnya, Gempa yang biasanya berwajah hangat sekarang juga berwajah datar.

Ck, dasar Blaze. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Kak Ta—"

BUGH

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Halilintar menghajar Blaze yang baru tiba. Bahkan ia siap menambahkan lebam di pipi adiknya itu jika ia tidak menahannya.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!"

Blaze mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak sengaja berkata kasar pada kak Taufan"

Gempa menatap tajam Blaze, "Kenapa kau berkata kasar padanya? Cukup acuhkan saja!"

"Aku sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan!"

"Kau tahukan jika Taufan tidak pernah keluar selain ke sekolah? Lalu jika ia tersesat bagaimana?" Halilintar sudah kembali ke mode datarnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga sangat berbahaya di luar sana bagi kak Taufan" Ice yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Tapi kita bisa berbuat apa? Tidak mungkinkan kita bolos sekolah dan mencari kak Taufan?" Gempa menatap saudaranya satu per satu.

Ck, benar juga. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

Ice mengepalkan tangannya lalu beranjak dari sana. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Taufan? Ia tidak bisa bolos dari sekolah.

"Tuhan, lindungilah kak Taufan!"

-H O M E-

Taufan melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung sambil mengusap Ice matanya. Ini dimana? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tempat selain rumah dan sekolah, itu karena ia memang tidak pernah pergi ke luar rumah selain ke sekolah.

Duh, gimana kalau Taufan nyasar? Nggak elit dong kalo ia yang notabene sudah berumur 16 tahun tersesat. Malu sama Author, woy! Authornya aja udah mbolang dari umur 6 tahun.

Taufan terus berjalan sampai kakinya berhenti di sebuah sekolah.

"Pulau Rintis Senior High School"

Entah kenapa Taufan tertarik melihat para murid sekolah itu yang berhamburan pulang. Wajah mereka tampak begitu senang dan mereka juga jalan bergerombol-bergerombol sambil bercanda dan tak jarang ia mendengar mereka tertawa bebas.

Lalu ada beberapa orang yang menghampirinya. Apa Taufan berbuat salah? Tapi wajah mereka tidak menunjukan rasa tidak suka sedikitpun seperti yang selalu ia lihat. Mereka berwajah ramah dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, kau sangat imut! Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Ying!" Salah seorang gadis dari gerombolan itu mencubit kedua pipinya.

Taufan tidak terima dengan perbuatan gadis itu yang seenaknya mencubit pipinya. Refleks, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakit tau!"

"Kyaaaa, kau benar-benar manis!" Gadis satunya menjerit girang sambil memainkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah Ying, Yaya, kalian malah membuat bocah itu takut" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menjauhkan Taufan dari kedua gadis aneh itu.

"Oh ya, siapa kau? Kau bukan dari daerah ini, kan?"

Taufan melihat mereka satu per satu, ia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan daripemuda bertubuh gempal tadi. Ia ingat, dulu Halilintar, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice melarangnya berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Aku Ochobot! Lihat, kau sudah tahu namaku jadi aku bukan orang asing lagi" Pemuda berambut pirang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ochobot itu membuat Taufan tidak jadi ragu.

Jawaban yang logis.

"Aku Yaya, senang bisa bertemu laki-laki seimut kau!" Gadis berhijab pink yang tadi memainkan pipinya menjabat tangan Taufan girang.

"Aku Adu du"

"Aku Probe"

"Fang"

"Aku Taufan, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

 **-T B C-**

A/N: Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca HOME first chapt! Ini sebenarnya masih perkanalan dan belum masuk ke konflik inti. Oh ya, Ochobot, Adu du dan probe juga karakter alien lainnya ku buat jadi 'human'. Kalo kalian udah nggak sabar baca chapt 2, silahkan PM Vian. Kadang Vian lupa buat nerusin tulisan soalnya xD. Tulisan dan ceritanya juga masih acak-acakan karena Vian ngetiknya sama emosi.

Over all, Thank you for reading!

 **Coming soon on chapt 2:**

" _ **Kemana saja kau seharian ini hingga bolos sekolah?"**_

" _ **Tau—"**_

" _ **Jika sudah tidak mau bersekolah lebih baik berhenti saja. Percuma ayah membiayaimu jika kau hanya bermain-main!"**_

" _ **Maaf ayah, Taufan janji tidak akan mengulanginya"**_

" _ **Ayah tidak butuh kata maaf! Buat ayahmu ini bangga akan prestasimu sehingga tidak merasa sia-sia mengurusimu dari kecil!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kau anak yang bernama Taufan itu? Manis juga, lebih manis dari yang ada di foto"**_

" _ **Kalian siapa? Kenal denganku dari siapa?"**_

" _ **Bukan urusanmu, bocah! Cukup menurut saja dan jangan banyak bicara!"**_

" _ **Eeh... Tapi aku kesini untuk bertemu Ochobot"**_

See you at chapt 2...


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku Ochobot! Lihat, kau sudah tahu namaku jadi aku bukan orang asing lagi" Pemuda berambut pirang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ochobot itu membuat Taufan tidak jadi ragu.

Jawaban yang logis.

"Aku Yaya, senang bisa bertemu laki-laki seimut kau!" Gadis berhijab pink yang tadi memainkan pipinya menjabat tangan Taufan girang.

"Aku Adu du"

"Aku Probe"

"Fang"

"Aku Taufan, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

.

.

.

 **Title : Home**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belong to Animonsta but story is mine!**

 **Rated : T+ (karena kadang Vian khilaf, jadi buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Family, drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, no power, no alien, typo(s) everywhere, OOC, Incest, bad EYD, alur ngajak balapan, GaJe, dan... BxB(peace, Vian Fujodan)**

 **Enjoy, this just fanfict. If you don't like this fanfict, don't read it!**

 **Happy reading...**

.

Taufan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan semangat yang kelewatan hingga terdengar seperti ia mendobrak pintu itu. Alah, biarkan saja bunyi pintu itu, yang terpenting adalah Taufan sedang senang saat ini.

Setelah bertemu teman-teman barunya dari Pulau Rintis tadi Taufan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Iya, teman-teman barunya! Taufan sudah memiliki teman!

Knock, knock

"Tuan muda Taufan, makan malam sudah siap!"

Taufan mengangguk lalu pelayan itu beranjak dari kamarnya.

Oke, Taufan harus segera membersihkan dirinya, tidak mungkin ia makan malam dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat dan baju yang kotor. Ia harus segera mandi jika tidak ingin terlambat ikut makan malam karena hanya saat makan malamlah keluarganya berkumpul bersama.

Setelah mandi dan merBlazekan penampilannya, Taufan langsung turun ke ruang makan. Ia tidak mau membuatnya keluarganya menunggu, sekalipun itu hanya asumsinya sendiri. Mana mungkin mereka menunggu Taufan? Tidak mungkin!

Taufan melihat ruang makan yang sudah terisi oleh kedua orang tuanya dan keempat saudaranya, mereka sudah memulai makan malam tanpa menunggu dirinya. Mendadak Taufan lesu, rasa senangnya yanng meluap-luap tadi menghilang begitu saja beserta rasa laparnya.

Mereka tidak menunggunya sekalipun hanya untuk makan malam bersama.

Taufan berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan semua langsung melihat ke arahnya, bahkan sang ayah yang selalu mengacuhkannya pun ikut melihatnya.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini hingga bolos sekolah?" Tanya ayahnya langsung, datar dan dingin.

Taufan sudah tidak berselera makan.

"Tau—"

"Jika sudah tidak mau bersekolah lebih baik berhenti saja. Percuma ayah membiayaimu jika kau hanya bermain-main!" Potong ayahnya dingin sebelum ia mengatakan apa pun.

Taufan langsung down mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia baru bolos sehari dan ayahnya sudah berbicara seperti itu? Taufan tahu ia salah, "Maaf ayah, Taufan janji tidak akan mengulanginya"

"Ayah tidak butuh kata maaf! Buat ayahmu ini bangga akan prestasimu sehingga tidak merasa sia-sia mengurusimu dari kecil!"

Jleb

Jadi ayahnya selama ini merasa menyesal sudah mengurusnya dari kecil karena ia tak memiliki prestasi apa pun? Tidak bisa membuat ayahnya bangga akan prestasinya?

"Taufan tidak lapar. Selamat malam!"

Taufan langsung kembali ke kamarnya, ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sana. Dadanya begitu sesak seolah ditimpa berton-ton beton, padahal merasa begitu bahagia.

Apakah salah jika seorang anak terlahir dengan kemampuan yang biasa-biasa saja? Bukankah anak adalah titipan dari tuhan yang harus dijaga dan disayangi. Dibimbing dan diarahkan.

Setiap anak punya keistimewaannya masing-masing, kan? Mungkin Taufan masih belum menemukannya dan seharusnya sebagai keluarga, mereka membantunya untuk menemukan dan mengasah keistimewaan itu. Bukan mengacuhkan dan menekannya!

Sakit. Perih. Tapi tidak berdarah.

Hatinya hancur.

Apalagi yang akan mereka hancurkan? Hatinya sudah hancur, lalu apa? Jantungnya? Ginjalnya? Paru-parunya? Otaknya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bunuh Taufan? Jika seperti ini terus, sama saja mereka membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan!

5 tahun ia menahan semua rasa sakit ini sendirian tanpa ada satupun orang yang berada dipihaknya. Dan semua rasa sakit itu terus menumpuk hingga sekarang menghancurkan hatinya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Taufan mengambil cutter di bawah bantalnya dan mulai menyayat lengan kiri atasnya. Hanya ini cara untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatinya, dan ia sudah melakukannya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau buang saja aku jika menyesal sudah mengurusku dari kecil atau... sekalian saja bunuh aku!"

-H O M E-

Halilintar mengpalkan tangannya melihat Taufan yang dimarahi oleh sang ayah. Tadi ia sudah merasa lega melihat Taufan pulang tanpa lecet sedikit pun, tapi ayahnya malah memarahi Taufan. Memang kenapa kalau Taufan hanya bolos sehari? Kenapa kalau Taufan tidak berprestasi? Taufan adalah adiknya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyakiti adiknya.

"Aku kenyang!" Halilintar berucap datar lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau tidak terima dengan apa yang ayah ucapkan padanya?"

Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya. Apa ayahnya sudah benar-benar tidak menganggap Taufan sebagai anak sehingga tidak mengucapkan namanya?

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, Hali! Kau juga menyakiti anak itu. Bukankah kita semua sama?"

Benar. Ck, Halilintar mendadak benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kami TERPAKSA, ayah!" Halilintar menekankan kata terpaksa.

Ayah tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Halilintar, "Itu karena kalian tidak punya kekuatan untuk menentangku. Apa yang kalian lakukan selama lima tahun ini, hmmm?"

Halilintar menggertakkan giginya lalu pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Ia benci pada ayahnya yang sekarang. Kemana ayahnya yang dulu? Yang selalu tersenyum hangat pada mereka berlima, yang selalu mengajak mereka berlima bermain bola di halaman, yang selalu membantu mereka ketika mengerjakan PR, yang selalu mengusap kepala mereka ketika berhasil melakukan sesuatu.

Halilintar berjalan ke kamar Taufan, ia ingin melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Sekalipun hanya bisa melihat Taufan dengan bebas ketika pemuda itu tidur, tapi Halilintar senang. Wajah adiknya yang tertidur itu begitu menenangkan, sangat polos, dan manis.

Like an angel.

Halilintar membuka pintu kamar Taufan secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan siempunya kamar. Seperti biasa, kamar Taufan tidak pernah dikunci. Padahal dulu ia sudah sering memarahi bocah itu karena tidak pernah mengunci kamar ketika tidur, tapi jawaban polos Taufan selalu bisa membuatnya diam.

" _Taufan nggak bisa bangun kalo nanti kak Hali mau masuk kamar Taufan, jadi Taufan nggak akan pernah ngunci kamar Taufan!"_

Halilintar berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Taufan, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang tercecer di lantai.

Darah.

Iya, banyak sekali darah yang berceceran di lantai dan ada sebuah cutter. Halilintar langsung menghampiri Taufan yang tertidur dan ia bisa melihat bekas darah di kaos putih Taufan. Dengan pelan, Halilintar menyingkap lengan Taufan dan ia melihat bekas-bekas sayatan yang masih baru serta bekas-bekas sayatan yang sudah lama.

Bodoh, apa saja yang ia lakukan selama ini sebagai kakak? Pantaskan ia menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang kakak?

Krieet

Halilintar menoleh ke pintu dan melihat ketiga adiknya di sana. Selain dirinya, ketiga adiknya itu juga sering masuk ke kamar Taufan ketika malam.

"Apakah aku pantas disebut kakak?" Halilintar bertanya lirih. Kesan datar dan dinginnya sudah menguap.

"Apa yang kakak katakan? Tentu saja pantas." Jawab Gempa lalu menghampiri Halilintar diikuti Blaze dan Ice.

Reaksi Gempa, Blaze dan Ice tidak jauh berbeda degan Halilintar ketika melihat darah yang berceceran di lantai dan sebuah cutter.

"Sejak kapan kak Taufan melakukan ini?" Blaze jatuh terduduk di samping Halilintar.

"Sampai kapan kita berdiam diri? Sampai kapan kita membiarkan kak Taufan menderita? Saudara macam apa kita?" Gempa melihat keempat saudaranya yang duduk lemas di lantai.

"Kita harus segera bertindak!" Halilintar berdiri lalu mendekati Taufan yang tertidur dengan lelap di ranjangnya. Jejak-jejak Ice mata terlihat jelas di pipi pemuda itu pertanda ia menangis hingga tertidur.

"Tunggu kita Taufan, sebentar lagi kita berlima akan hidup bahagia!" Halilintar mencium kening Taufan penuh sayang.

Sumpah, ini adalah sisi Halilintar yang tak pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun.

Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Halilintar selembut itu. Tapi mereka senang karena akhirnya Halilintar menunjukkan sisi lembutnya. Setelah Halilintar selesai mencium kening Taufan, mereka berempat keluar dari kamar Taufan dengan tekad yang kuat.

"Ini saatnya!"

-H O M E-

Taufan tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Ia akan mengunjungi teman-teman barunya di Pulau Rintis, lagipula sekolah dan tidak sekolah pun sama saja. Ia lebih memilih bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya dan berbagi canda tawa dari pada pergi sekolah tapi tidak dianggap sama sekali.

Di dalam bus, banyak sekali yang memandangi Taufan. Wajahnya yang imut-imut ditambah lagi senandung kecilnya terdengar begitu manis. Tapi Taufan tidak peka, ia tetap bersenandung dengan suara manis.

 _Hey Taufan, ingat umur!_

Taufan turun dari bus dan langsung berjalan ke sekolah teman-temannya. Tapi, apa ia akan diizinkan masuk ke wilayah sekolah? Ia murid sekolah lain dan tidak ada kepentingan apa pun di sana, bagaimana caranya ia bisa ke sana?

Hah, sepertinya ia harus menunggu teman-temannya pulang sekolah.

"Kau anak yang bernama Taufan itu? Manis juga, lebih manis dari yang ada di foto" Seorang pria menghampiri Taufan dan langsung memegang dagunya. Teman-teman pria itu juga menghampiri Taufan dan melihatnya dengan tidak sopan.

Taufan menatap mereka takut, "Kalian siapa? Kenal denganku dari siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah! Cukup menurut saja dan jangan banyak bicara!" Mereka tersenyum miring dan salah satu dari mereka mengangkat Taufan dan membawanya diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Eeh... Tapi aku kesini untuk bertemu teman-temanku" Teriak Taufan tapi mereka tetap membawanya.

Taufan terus memberontak, tapi tenaganya tidak berefek apa pun. Tuhan, Taufan mau di bawa ke mana? Ini sudah sangat jauh dari sekolah teman-temannya dan Taufan itu buta arah! Kenapa mereka membawanya?

"Taufan mau di bawa ke mana?" Tanya Taufan setelah lelah memberontak.

Tapi mereka tidak menjawab. Hanya senyuman penuh kelicikan yang mereka tunjukan sehingga membuat Taufan takut.

Mereka tidak punya niat baik kepadanya.

Taufan kembali melihat sekeliling, ini sudah bukan di lingkungan penduduk. Mereka membawanya ke tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orang lai selain mereka di sini. Apa tujuan orang-orang ini?

BRUKK

Taufan di hempaskan ke gazebo kecil yang ada di sana lalu mereka menatap Taufan penuh nafsu dan tangan-tangan mereka mulai menggerayangi tubuh Taufan.

 **Warning! Mature scene!**

"Buka baju bocah itu, aku sudah tidak sabar"

Lalu dengan tak berperasaan, mereka melucuti Taufan sehingga tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Taufan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya tapi beberapa dari mereka memegangi tangan dan kakinya dan diposisikan terlentang dengan kedua kaki yang dilebarkan.

"Jangan sentuh Taufan!" Taufan mulai menangis tapi mereka tak memperdulikannya. Seluruh tubuh Taufan mereka eksplor.

Dengan kasar salah seorang dari mereka mulai memainkan penis Taufan sehingga membuatnya tegang sempurna.

"Kau sudah terangsang, bocah. Diam dan nikmati saja permainan kami"

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, pria itu memasukkan penisnya ke 'hole' Taufan dan menyentaknya dengan kasar sehingga membuat Taufan berteriak kesakitan.

Tak sampai di situ, seorang lagi memasukkan penisnya di mulut Taufan dan menyodoknya. Jadi taufan ditusuk dari depan dan belakang, begitu seterusnya. Mereka bergiliran menyodok Taufan entah itu dari depan dan belakang sehingga membuat Taufan orgasm berkali-kali. tapi bukan itu saja, mereka menampung sperma mereka di sebuah botol dan memaksa Taufan untuk meminumnya.

Taufan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi sekarang.

"Bagaimana, enak kan?"

Lalu mereka meninggalkanya begitu saja.

Taufan merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya dan pusing luar biasa. Ia juga merasa sangat mual sehingga mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, padahal ia belum makan apa pun dari kemarin malam.

Akhirnya, ia hanyalah laki-laki murahan.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

-H O M E-

Ochobot mendapat sms dari Taufan kalau bocah itu mau ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak melihat sosoknya sama sekali. Kemana Taufan? Ia juga sudah menelpon pemuda itu, tapi tak diangkat.

"Haiyyoo, mana Taufan? Katanya mau ke sini!" Ying mulai mondar-mandir

"Entah, pembohong!" Fang langsung pergi dari sana. Untuk apa menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti? Padahal ia pikir, Taufan itu beda. Tidak seperti anak kota kebanyakan. Tapi ia salah! Taufan sama saja.

Fang berjalan melewati taman yang kemarin mereka datangi bersama Taufan, entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan taman itu, padahal setiap hari ia melawatinya. Fang menyapu pandangannya dan melihat sebuah tas di salah satu bangku taman. Tas yang pernah ia lihat kemarin.

Tas Taufan.

Berarti pemuda itu tidak berbohong, tapi kemana dia. Kenapa hanya ada tasnya saja? Fang menghampiri tas itu dan membukanya tanpa permisi.

 _Ck, dasar lancang._

Fang mengaduk-aduk isi tas tersebut dan melihat Ponsel Taufan di sana. Dasar ceroboh, meninggalkan barang berhaga begitu saja di tempat umum.

Fang mengamati hadphone Taufan dan mengernyit heran, bukankah ini ponsel lama? Kenapa Taufan yang notabene anak kota dan dilihat dari penampilannya adalah anak orang kaya memakai ponsel lama? Ia saja sudah memakai smartphone berbasis andrioid.

Fang mulai mengotak-atik ponsel Taufan tapi tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Ponselnya tidak berisi hal aneh atau pun unsur sara, mengingat mereka adalah remaja laki-laki yang sudah puber. Taufan laki-laki, kan? Tapi kenapa Fang mulai ragu, yah? Jangan-jangan, bocah kota itu belum pernah mimpi basah?! Iya, pasti Taufan belum mimpi basah. Pantas saja ia terlihat polos-polos bego.

 _Tunggu, Fang. Kenapa kau malah memikirkan tentang Taufan yang sudah mimpi basah atau belum?_

Fang hendak memasukkan kembali ponsel Taufan ke dalam tas bocah itu sebelum sebuah telpon masuk menghentikkan tindakkannya. Fang ragu untuk mengangkat telpon itu. Ini bukan barangnya, tapi bagaimana jika itu penting? Lagi pula, tertulis nama "Ayah" di panggilan itu. Ragu-ragu, Fang menekan tombol diall.

"Ha—"

"Kenapa hari ini kau bolos, lagi? Bukankah ayah sudah bilang, jika kau hanya bermain-main lebih baik berhenti sekolah saja! Memalukan, kenapa aku bisa memiliki anak sepertimu? Yang hanya bisa membuat malu keluarga, AIB keluarga!"

"Ta—"

 **Tuutt**

Fang bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup begitu cepat. Suara pria di telpon tadi begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian. Apa itu ayah Taufan? Apakah seperti itu bicaranya seorang ayah kepada anaknya?

Fang bergetar. Apa sebegitu bencinya ayah Taufan kepada Taufan sehingga mengatakan jika, malu memiliki anak seperti Taufan? Dilihat dari sisi mana pun Taufan adalah anak baik-baik, masih polos lagi.

Fang mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan urusan pribadi Taufan, lagipula mereka baru saja kenal kemarin. Untuk apa ia peduli?

Fang memasukkan ponsel Taufan dan meletakkan tas bocah itu di tempat asalnya. Mungkin Taufan sedang ke kamar mandi dan ia terlalu sibuk untuk menunggu bocah itu kembali. Jadi, dengan santainya Fang berjalan pulang.

Tapi dalam hati kecilnya Fang berharap Taufan baik-baik saja.

-H O M E-

Taufan membuka matanya perlahan dan mengernyit ketika cahaya lampu masuk ke pengelihatannya. Badannya sakit semua terutama bagian pinggang dan bokongnya. Rahangnya juga terasa pegal.

Ini dimana?

Taufan melihat sekeliling, ia tidak mengenal kamar ini. Ini bukan kamarnya. Apa ini kamar salah satu dari pria yang melecehkannya?

Oh iya, ia sudah dilecehkan.

Taufan melihat tubuhnya dan di luar dugaan, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap yang entah pakaian siapa? Taufan ingat sebelum ia pingsan tak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Apa ia sudah diselamatkan?

Tapi bagaimana jika yang menyelamatkannya salah satu dari pria-pria bajingan itu? Taufan berusaha untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamar itu. Pintunya tidak dikunci dan rumahnya lumayan besar seukuran kos-kosan, mungkin? Tapi Taufan harus segera keluar dari sini, tidak ada jaminan ia akan baik-baik saja jika tetap berbaring di kamar itu.

Dengan susah payah Taufan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah itu, sekalipun ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia juga tidak memegang uang sepeser pun karena semua uangnya ada di dalam tas dan tasnya ketinggalan di taman dekat sekolah teman-teman barunya.

Apa ia harus ke sana? Tapi bagaimana? Ia saja tidak tahu arah, ia juga tidak tahu nama taman itu. Belum lagi, mana mungkin tasnya masih ada di sana? Ia juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan lemas Taufan duduk di halte bus yang ia temui. Bagaimana caranya untuk pulang? Coret! Bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup? Baru kali ini Taufan berfikir untuk bertahan hidup, dulu, ia selalu berfikir untuk mati ataupun menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Dek, kenapa duduk di sini sendirian? Nunggu bus, ya?" Suara seorang pria mengintrupsi Taufan yang sedang galau.

Taufan menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap pria itu takut. Setelah mendapat pelecehan, sekarang Taufan takut dengan pria asing. Ia takut jika mendapat pelecehan lagi.

Mengerti akan ketakutan Taufan pria itu tersenyum maklum, "Paman tidak akan menculikmu, paman hanya ingin membantumu"

Taufa masih tidak percaya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri yang sudah berkeringat. Bayangan saat ia dilecehkan tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya dan membuat Taufan menutup mata kuat-kuat.

"Jangan sentuh Taufan!" Taufan terisak masih dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Nak, paman tidak akan menyetuhmu. Paman hanya berusaha untuk membantu" Pria tadi berusaha menenangkan Taufan.

Taufan menggeleng, "Tidak, paman hanya mau tubuh Taufan! Taufan tidak mau disentuh siapa pun!"

"Paman bersumpah, Taufan. Paman tidak akan menyetuhmu, jadi jangan takut lagi sama paman"

Taufan membuka matanya dan menatap pria tadi tepat di matanya. Tidak ada kebohongan, hanya ada ketulusan yang terlihat di sana. Dengan ragu Taufan mengangguk.

Tersenyum lega, pria itu duduk di sebelah Taufan, "Oh iya, kenalkan nama paman Kumar"

"Taufan kenapa sendirian di halte bus?"

Taufan tersentak, bagaimana bisa paman Kumar tahu namanya? Tapi, ia ingat jika sedari tadi menyebut-nyebut namanya sendiri.

"Taufan mau pulang"

"Rumah kamu di mana, biar paman antar. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, tidak akan ada bus yang lewat"

Taufan meremas tangannya, "Rumah Taufan di KL, paman"

Paman Kumar terkejut, "Itu jauh dari sini, bagaimana bisa kamu pergi sendirian sejauh ini?"

"Taufan sudah besar, paman"

"Ini sudah sangat larut, orang tuamu bisa khawatir. Ayo paman antar kamu pulang" Paman Kumar berdiri dan berjalan ke sepeda motornya yang terpakir di sebrang jalan.

Taufan tidak menolak, ia mengekori Paman Kumar. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus pulang agar keluarganya tidak khawatir. Ia juga tidak bisa berlama-lama ada di luar. Benar kata saudar-saudaranya, dunia luar sangat berbahaya.

Taufan jera, ia tidak mau keluar sendirian lagi.

-H O M E-

Taufan menekan bel rumahnya dengan gemetaran. Paman Kumar sudah pulang karena harus segera membuat Ice Cream untuk dijual besok, padahal Taufan berniat mengenalkan paman Kumar pada orang tuanya.

Pagar rumah sudah terbuka dan Taufan bisa melihat pintu rumahnya pun sudah terbuka lebar. Ia yakin ayahnya pasti sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Taufan pulang!"

Taufan bisa melihat ayahnya duduk sambil bersedekap dan ada kelima saudaranya di sana. Sang ayah hanya meliriknya begitu pun kelima saudaranya. Mereka pasti sangat marah padanya, apalagi ia pulang dengan baju lain.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya ayahnya sebelum Taufan duduk.

Masih tetap berdiri, Taufan menundukkan kepalanya, "Taufan main ke rumah teman, Yah."

"Selama tiga hari ini kamu main? Lalu mana tas sekolahmu? Mana baju seragammu? Sudah tidak mau sekolah makanya kamu buang tas sekolahmu?"

Taufan menatap ayahnya tak percaya, ia tidak membuang tas dan seragam sekolahnya.

"Sekarang ayah benar-benar menyesal, Taufan. Ayah sangat menyesal sudah membesarkanmu! Semua yang ayah berikan ternyata tidak cukup untukmu, kau hanya bisa bermain-main!"

Taufan bisa merasakan hatinya teriris.

"Mulai besok, berhenti sekolah dan jangan panggil aku ayah! Aku tidak pernah punya anak yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalau perlu, angkat kaki dari rumah ini, 3 hari tidak pulang itu artinya kau tidak menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumah lagi." Putus sang Ayah dengan dingin yang sukses meluluh-lantakkan hati Taufan.

Taufan melihat ayahnya berdiri dan meninggalkannya, begitu pun saudara-saudaranya. Seperti inikah yang disebut keluarga? Orang-orang yang menyayangimu tidak peduli siapa pun kau?

Cukup sudah.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku? Apa yang kalian mengerti dariku?" Teriak Taufan penuh emosi.

Blaze, Gempa, dan Ice langsung berbalik dan melihat Taufan yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Itu bukanlah Taufan yang mereka kenal.

"Kalian tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan selama 5 tahun ini, kalian tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama 5 tahun ini, kemana kalian saat aku bangun tidur? Kemana kalian saat aku dibully di sekolah, di siram air kotor, di kunciin di toilet, di dorong dari tangga, dilempar bola volly, di lempari sampah? Kemana kalian saat pengambilan raport, saat kelulusan, saat wisuda?"

"Bertemu hanya saat makan malam, tapi yang mendapat perhatian hanyalah mereka berempat!" Taufan menunjuk keempat saudaranya yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"3 hari yang lalu aku pergi ke rumah teman baruku, mereka yang menerimaku tanpa peduli siapa aku. Tapi saat sedang menunggu mereka pulang ada sekumpulan pemuda yang membawaku. Mereka... mereka—" Taufan bisa merasakan dadanya begitu sesak mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras begitu saja.

"Mereka memperkosaku! Mereka memperkosaku ramai-ramai lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku diperkosa oleh 8 pemuda sekaligus lalu tak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Tapi ketika sampai rumah bukannya kekhawatiran dari kalian yang aku dapat tapi, ucapan memutus hubungan keluarga. Hebat, doaku untuk kalian selama 5 tahun ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku selalu berdoa agar kalian diberi kebahagiaan, tapi ini yang aku terima?"

"Aku salah ketika berfikir bahwa kalian menyayangiku!" Taufan menatap mereka dengan dingin, sangat-sangat dingin. Tatapan yang tak pernah Taufan tujukan pada siapa pun.

"Mulai sekarang, anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Taufan sebelum ia keluar dari tempat yang selalu ia sebut dengan rumah.

"Tidak ada lagi Taufan, ia sudah mati!"

-T B C-

A/N: Nah lo, kok jadi begini?! Padahal konsep ceritanya itu nggak kayak gini! Ini mungkin efek Vian yang baper jadinya malah kayak curhat di bagian terakhir.

Ok, Thanks buat yang udah baca! Vian sangat berterima kasih sama kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict ini sekali pun penuh dengan kekurangan.

 **D.O.C, Malang 27 Agustus 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Yo,semua reader. Vian balik lagi bawa chapt 3—lambai tangan. Di chapt tiga ini,_ _Vian akan buka satu per satu alasan dibalik penistaan Taufan, jadi chapt ini berisi kehidupan Taufan lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi tentu saja tidak semuanya akan Vian buka di chapt ini. So, enjoy and thanks for reading!_

 **Title : Home**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belong to Animonsta but story is mine!**

 **Rated : T+ (karena kadang Vian khilaf, jadi buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Family, drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, no power, no alien, typo(s) everywhere, OOC, Incest, bad EYD, alur ngajak balapan, GaJe, dan... BxB(peace, Vian Fujodan)**

 **Enjoy, this just fanfict. If you don't like this fanfict, don't read it!**

 **Happy reading...**

.

.

.

Taufan menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran sekolahnya sambil cemberut, bagaimana ia tidak cemberut? Biasanya Gempa akan membantu untuk menyiapkannya, tapi karena Halilintar, ia harus menyiapkannya sendiri.

" _Gempa, Taufan itu sudah besar. Umurnya sbentar lagi sudah 11 tahun, biarkan dia menyiapkan buku-buku itu sendiri!"_

Jahat, kan?

Memang kenapa kalau ia akan berumur 11 tahun? Apakah itu artinya ia tidak boleh minta tolong pada orang lain? Lagi pula Gempa hanya membantunya, kok.

" _Itu bukan lagi dibantu, namanya. Gempalah yang menyiapkan buku-bukumu, sebenarnya siapa yang akan sekolah disini?"_

Huaaa,dasar kak Hali jahat!

"Itu bukan jahat, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang lain agar bisa melakukan sesuatu seorang diri."

Taufan terkejut dan langsung berbalik. Halilintar berdiri di pintu dan menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Kenapa Halilintar selalu tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, sih?

"Itu karena kau terlalu ekspresif sehingga mudah sekali ditebak." Jawab Halilintar datar.

Taufan menganga,"Kak Hali bisa baca pikiran Taufan? Keren! Coba tebak, apa yang lagi Taufan pikirin!" Dengan excited Taufan menutup kedua matanya dan...

Halilintar menjitaknya.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, sebentar lagi makan malam!"

Lalu Halilintar pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taufan yang mengusap-usap bekas jitakan di keningnya.

.

Taufan menatap menu makan malam hari ini dengan excited. Seperti di _restaurant,_ ada appetisert, main couse, dan dessert. Ada perayaan apa, nih?

"Ayah, kenapa ada banyak sekali makanan enak?" Taufan bertanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari makanan di hadapannya.

Semua tersenyum melihat tingkah Taufan. "Buku Ice diterima oleh redaksi tadi siang, dan juga Blaze lolos audisi hari ini. Jadi ayah mau kita merayakannya malam ini."

Hah? Taufan melihat Ice yang stay dengan wajah malasnya dan Blaze yang cengar-cengir nggak jelas di sebrangnya. Seriusan? Pantas saja dari tadi ia hanya melihat Halilintar dan Gempa, tapi Taufan merasa dikhianati. Ia melirik Blaze dengan cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika hari ini audisi?"Tanya Taufan tanpa suara.

Blaze nyengir makin lebar, "Supprise!"

Ck, dasar durhaka. Kalau tahu Blaze audisi, sudah pasti Taufan akan ikut ke tempat audisi dan menyemangati Blaze di sana.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang pada Taufan jika hari ini Blaze audisi?" Tanya Taufan masih tidak terima.

"Loh, Blaze tadi bilang kalau Taufan nggak bisa ikut karena banyak PR."

Taufan menatap Blaze tajam sedangkan yang ditatap memasang wajah geli.

"Iya-iya, tadi aku bohong. Maaf bun, yah! Dan kak Taufan, ini supprise, loh. Masa kakak nggak ngucapin selamat atas keberhasilanku ini?" Blaze menatap Taufan dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hmm, selamat!" Ujar Taufan masih cemberu.

Blaze bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Taufan.

Cuuu

Blaze mengecup pipi kanan Taufan, "Aku minta maaf yah, kak Taufan." Lalu tersenyum manis.

Taufan menghebuskannya nafasnya lalu tersenyum, "Iya, kali ini Taufan maafin. Tapi nanti-nanti jangan harap!"

Blaze mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Halilintar sudah beraura gelap di sana.

Blaze menatap Halilintar yang menatapnya tajam dengan polos, "Kenapa kak Hali menatapku tajam?"

Taufan langsung menoleh ke Halilintar yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kak Hali marah karena Blaze mencium pipi kanan Taufan? Nanti kak Hali boleh kok mencium pipi kiri Taufan" Taufan menunjuk pipi kirinya.

 **Blush.**

Halilintar membuang muka, "Ck, kurang kerjaan!"

Blaze, Gempa, dan Ice menahan tawa melihat Halilintar yang salah tingkah. Si Jenius Halilintar akan menjadi orang dungu jika sudah berhadapan dengan Taufan.

Taufan tidak mengerti dengan maunya Halilintar? Tapi ia juga tidak mau mencoba untuk mengerti. Lebih baik makan, lagipula perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

Halilintar melirik Taufan yang makan kelewat lahap seperti bocah. Kenapa ia yang notabene jenius dan multitalenta justru jatuh hati pada Taufan yang Oon, manja, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Belum lagi, mereka saudara. Saudara kandung, saudara kembar. Dan...

Keduanya adalah laki-laki.

Kenapa juga ia baru sadar? Apa itu artinya ia 'gay'? Tapi, ia biasa saja ketika melihat tubuh Gempa, Blaze, Ice atau pun teman laki-lakinya yang telanjang.

Tidak mungkinkan Halilintar Gay?

Tapi kenapa ketika melihat Taufan yang memakai celana pendek 20 cm di atas lutut membuatnya panas dingin?

Haaahh, sudahlah! Halilintar itu masih labil! Authornya malah capek sendiri mengetik apa yang dipikirkan oleh Halilintar.

-H O M E-

Gempa tersenyum melihat Taufan yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya tanpa perlu ia bantu. Taufan sudah besar dan perlahan sudah bisa melakukan beberapa hal seorang diri. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya berharap agar Taufan tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa pun agar bisa terus bermanja-manja dengannya.

Itu jahat, kan? Tapi itulah yang ia harapkan. Ia suka ketika Taufan akan bersikap manja padanya ketika butuh bantuan. Kadang Taufan juga akan mengecup pipinya berulang kali jika butuh sesuatu. Dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Taufan sudah siap, ayo berangkat sekolah!" Taufan mengamit tangan Gempa dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Gempa tersenyum di belakang Taufan. Ia menyukai semua hal yang Taufan lakukan padanya. Ia berharap mereka akan terus seperti ini selamanya.

"Ayo Gempa! Hari ini Taufan ada piket!" Taufan melepas gandengannya lalu berlari meninggalkan Gempa.

"Blaze, kau mengambil penghapus Taufan, yah!" Taufan mengejar Blaze yang berjalan dengan Ice.

"Eh, kak Taufan tahu dari mana?" Blaze berlari menghindari kejaran Taufan.

"Dari mana saja, kembalikan penghapus Taufan!" Lalu acara kejar-kejaran ala Taufan dan Blaze pun dimulai.

Gempa menghampiri Halilintar dan Ice yang berjalan bersama.

"Kau harus mulai membiarkannya melakukan segala sesuatu seorang diri" Halilintar menatap Gempa dengan serius.

Ice tahu pembicaraan Halilintar dan Gempa akan sangat serius, jadi ia menjauhi keduanya perlahan.

Dari jauh, Ice bisa melihat Gempa dan Halilintar yang berwajah serius. Hebat, padahal umur keduanya belum sampai 11 tahun, tapi pola pikir mereka lebih dewasa dari ia, Blaze, dan Taufan.

Ice membuka novelnya. memilih mengabaikan semua saudaranya. Lagi pula mereka tampak baik-baik saja.

Mungkin di luar Ice terlihat malas dan acuh, tapi sebenarnya ialah yang paling rajin dan peduli.

Ketika Halilintar dikeroyok oleh kakak kelas, Icelah yang menolong kakaknya itu.

Ketika Gempa harus membersihkan gudang seorang diri, Icelah yang membantunya.

Ketika Blaze terjatuh di panggung saat lomba antar sekolah sehingga sekolahnya kalah dan Blaze diejek oleh kakak kelas, Icelah yang menyemangati Blaze untuk bangkit lagi.

Kalau Taufan, jangan ditanya lagi. Ice juga sangat peduli pada kakaknya itu. Banyak sekali saat dimana Taufan hanya bergantung pada Ice, dan Ice dengan senang hati membantunya.

Tapi memang, bukan itu keistimewaan hubungan antara Ice dan Taufan. Tapi...

-H O M E-

Taufan merengut melihat kertas hasil ujiannya. Apa ini? Ia sudah les privat semalaman sama Ice, tapi kenapa hanya segini yang ia dapatkan?!

35.

Taufan kesal, apa gunanya ia belajar semalaman? Ck, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa ia tidak naik kelas. NO! Nggak boleh terjadi, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus naik kelas!

Tapi, satu materi pun tidak ada yang tersangkut di otaknya. Beberapa bulan lagi ulangan kenaikan kelas dan itu juga artinya ia hanya punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk belajar.

Apa nggak ada cara lain selain belajar? Dan juga, kenapa ia tetap tidak bisa dapat nilai yang bagus sekalipun sudah belajar?!

Taufan mengerang frustasi. Sumpah, ia akan mengutuk siapa pun yang menciptakan pelajaran matematika.

"Kak Taufan dapat nilai berapa?" Ice menghampiri Taufan yang frustasi di bangku kantin.

"Ice... Hwaaaa! Nilaiku hanya meningkat 5 angka!" Taufan mulai nangis-nangis bombay.

Ice menghela nafas, ia tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini tapi entah kenapa ia tetap menanyakannya.

"Ice, aku suka wangimu! Parfum apa yang kau pakai?" Taufan menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Ice. Ia suka bau Ice, perpaduan segar dan dingin. Seperti itulah pokoknya.

Ice menegang. Ia suka perasaan ini, rasanya begitu nyaman dan ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan selebihnya. Intinya, ia nyaman.

"Ice?"

"Iya, kak?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalin Taufan, yah? Taufan nggak suka sendirian" Taufan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ice.

"Kenapa kakak berfikiran seperti itu? Aku, kak Gempa, Blaze, dan kak Hali nggak bakal ninggalin kak Taufan."

"Janji?" Taufan menatap Ice penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Atas nama kak Hali, kak Gempa, dan Blaze, aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kak Taufan!" Ice mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada.

Taufan tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Ice dengan sangat erat. Reflek, Ice membalas pelukan Taufan. Mereka berdua tampak seperti adik-kakak yang saling menyayangi.

-H O M E-

Taufan mengernyit melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi, kemana semua saudaranya? Tadi, ia ditinggal pulang duluan oleh keempat saudaranya karena ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Dan jam pulang adalah 2 jam yang lalu.

Coba bayangkan, 2 jam menerima pelajaran tambahan ditambah lagi guru yang membimbing adalah aligator sekolah? So screaming! Itulah kenapa Taufan merasa sensitif banget sekarang.

Mana sih keempat saudaranya? Tidak tahukah mereka jika Taufan lagi nggak mau sendirian?! Taufan lagi sensitif banget, lo!

Dengan lesu Taufan berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

Halilintar mengernyit mendapati ayahnya yang berwajah datar. Bukan hari ini saja, tapi sejak 9 hari yang lalu. Sikap ayahnya pun mulai berubah sejak itu, menjadi lebih dingin dan kurang bersahabat.

Ini bukan sekedar perasaannya, tapi adik-adiknya pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kecuali Taufan tentunya.

"Kenapa ayah memanggil kami berempat? Kak Taufan?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

Ayah hanya mendengus. Itu bukanlah sikap ayah yang mereka kenal.

"Dengarkan ayah. Ayah tidak punya anak yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Ayah hanya memiliki anak yang berprestasi!"

Apa yang ayah bicarakan ini dan apa maksud ayah?

"Apa maksud ayah?" Tanya Ice setengah membentak. Ia mulai paham dengan apa yang ayah bicarakan.

Ayah tersenyum miring, "Anak pintar, ayah hanya punya empat anak mulai sekarang"

"Apa yang ayah bicarakan? Ayah punya lima anak, termasuk kak Taufan!" Blaze menatap ayah kesal.

"Taufan bukan lagi anak ayah!"

Brakkk

Halilintar menggebrak meja dan menatap ayah emosi, "Taufan adikku dan itu artinya dia adalah anak ayah!"

"Ayah ingin kalian semua menjauhi Taufan mulai detik ini. Dia hanyalah anak yang tidak berguna!"

Halilintar dan Blaze langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja ayah. Persetan dengan ayah, keduanya lebih mementingkan Taufan.

"Kalian tidak bisa membangkang, ayah bisa menjebloskan Taufan ke penjara ketika ia berumur 17 tahun. Atau, ayah bisa mengirimnya ke luar negri dan tentunya tak akan bisa kalian lacak keberadaannya!" Ayah tersenyum licik.

Tunggu, kenapa ada kata 'penjara'?

"Ada satu rahasia dari Taufan yang tidak kalian ketahui, dan rahasia itu bisa membuatnya masuk penjara."

Halilintar dan Blaze langsung berhenti. Gempa menatap ayah tak percaya dan Ice mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat.

"Lakukan perintah ayah, acuhkan Taufan, anggap saja ia tidak ada, tidak ada kontak apa pun dengan Taufan. Jika kalian tidak melanggar, Taufan aman. Tapi, jika kalian membangkang, lihat apa yang bisa ayah lakukan pada Taufan kalian!" Ayah menyeringai kecil lalu keluar dari sana.

Ice menatap saudara-saudaranya yang mematung, akhirnya ia harus mengingkari janjinya dengan Taufan.

"Kak Taufan, maaf Ice nggak bisa nepatin janji!"

-H O M E-

Taufan bangun dari tidurnya lalu melihat sekeliling. Jam berapa ini? Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Taufan melirik jam dinding lalu seketika ia histeris.

06.30 pagi.

Hey, hari ini bukan hari liburkan? Lalu kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya? Dan lagi, hari ini ia ada piket.

Taufan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya lalu cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Tidak perlu mandi, cukup pakai parfum yang banyak.

Setelah merasa perfect, Taufan berlari menuruni tangga dengan segenap kehebohannya.

"Kenapa nggak ada yang bangunin Taufan?" Teriak Taufan sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Taufan mengernyit melihat suasana rumahnya yang tumben-tumbennya sepi. Ia melongok ke ruang makan dan tidak mendapati siapa pun disana selain sepiring roti dan segelas susu.

Aneh, apa semua sudah berangkat?

Taufan mengabaikan sarapannya lalu bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh keempat saudaranya. Setelah ini, ia akan meminta penjelasan dari keempatnya!

.

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, ini saatnya melabrak keempat saudaranya. Untung saja ia tidak terlambat, kalau tidak... Bisa mati muda ia dimarahi oleh guru piket.

Taufan menggembungkan pipinya melihat keempat saudaranya yang duduk di salah satu sudut kantin. Mereka berempat tidak menunggunya dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kalian tadi tidak ada yang membangunkanku? Dan juga, kenapa kalian tidak menungguku?" Tanya Taufan ketika sampai di tempat keempat saudaranya.

Halilintar dan Ice mengacuhkannya, Gempa meliriknya sedangkan Blaze malah membuang muka. Taufan mengernyit, ada apa dengan keempat saudaranya?

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Taufan bingung. Apa ia berbuat salah? Tapi, kemarin sepulang sekolah ia langsung tidur hingga pagi kok, mana mungkin ia berbuat salah?

Apa ini seperti di TV-tv itu yah, dicuekin seharian terus nanti dikasih suprise. Tapi, ulang tahunnyakan masih bulan depan. Dan ulang tahunnya sama dengan Hali dan Gempa, mana mungkin hanya ia yang dicuekin.

Apa mereka sedang mengerjainya? Iya, pasti mereka sedang mengerjainya! Tapi kenapa? Ahh, Taufan bingung! Taufan nggak paham.

"Pergi!" Seru Halilintar datar dan dingin.

Taufan menatap Halilintar tak percaya, baru kali ini Halilintar berbicara dingin padanya. Biasanya Halilintar hanya akan berbicara datar.

Taufan melihat keempat saudaranya yang menatapnya dingin. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditatap dingin oleh orang lain. Apa benar ia punya salah?

"Taufan punya salah, ya?" Tanya Taufan takut-takut.

"Pergi!" Kali ini Blaze yang mengatakannya.

Sakit.

Taufan menatap keempat saudaranya tak percaya, matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Taufan mau nangis.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Taufan berlari dari sana sambil menangis.

.

Taufan menatap seluruh keluarganya yang makan malam tanpa menunggunya. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Taufan pulang! Hey, kenapa kalian makan malam duluan? Kenapa tidak menunggu Taufan?" Taufan duduk di kursinya sambil cemberut.

Tapi mereka hanya meliriknya dan kembali makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Taufan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Selamat makan!"

Ibu bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak dari ruang makan, disusul Ice, Blaze, Gempa, dan Ayah. Hanya tinggal Halilintar dan Taufan yang berada di ruang makan.

Taufan menatap Halilintar sedih, "Kak Hali, Taufan punya salah apa sebenarnya?"

Halilintar bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Taufan sendirian di ruang makan.

Sepeninggalnya Halilintar, Taufan menangis karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangis sepuas-puasnya hingga tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia menangis.

Taufan beranjak dari ruang makan dan menghapus air matanya, ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Taufan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi langkah kakinya membawanya menuju kamar kakaknya. Halilintar.

Membuka pintu perlahan, Taufan mengamati keadaan kamar kakaknya. Sepertinya Halilintar sudah tidur. Dengan perlahan, Taufan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Halilintar dan mendekati ranjang sang kakak.

Taufan mengamati wajah Halilintar yang tampak begitu tenang ketika tertidur, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Kakaknya benar-benar tampan, tidak heran jika diumur mereka yang baru mau menginjak 11 tahun kakaknya itu punya banyak fans.

Taufan menelusuri lekuk wajah Halilintar dengan jari lentiknya lalu mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat alis sang kakak yang bertaut. Jarinya dengan perlahan mencoba memisahkan tautan alis Halilintar lalu tersenyum senang ketika mendapati tindakannya berhasil.

Taufan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Halilintar lalu menempelkan pipi kirinya tepat di bibir Halilintar.

"Have a nice dream, kak Hali!"

Mulai hari itu, persaudaraan mereka tidak sama lagi.

-T B C-

 _A/N: Ok, awal mulai dari penistaan Taufan sudah selesai. Tapi, alasan Ayah sangat membenci Taufan masih dirahasiakan. So, jangan bosan-bosan sama cerita ini. Oh ya, buat kekurangan di chapt 2 Vian minta maaf banget. Padahal chapt 2 udah Vian edit, tapi nggak tau kenapa editannya nggak kesimpan. Efek handphone minjem mungkin XD._

 _Over all, Thanks for reading._

See you at chapt 4!

 **-Vian**

 **Malang, 09 September 2016 06.30**.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang mengernyit mendapati kamar tempat Taufan terbaring sudah kosong. Kemana bocah itu? 3 hari yang lalu ia, Gopal, dan Ochobot pergi ke hutan untuk mencari bambu karena Taufan tidak segera menemui mereka. Tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati Taufan pingsan di gazebo kecil dalam keadaan telanjang.

Mereka bertiga segera membawa Taufan ke rumah Fang dan membaringkannya di salah satu kamar yang tidak terpakai. Tapi kini, bocah itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa minimal mengucapkan terima kasih!

 **Title : Home**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belong to Animonsta but story is mine!**

 **Rated : T+ (karena kadang Vian khilaf, jadi buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Family, drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, no power, no alien, typo(s) everywhere, OOC, Incest, bad EYD, alur ngajak balapan, GaJe, dan... BxB(peace, Vian Fujodan)**

 **Enjoy, this just fanfict. If you don't like this fanfict, don't read it!**

 **Happy reading...**

.

.

.

Halilintar terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

" _3 hari yang lalu aku pergi ke rumah teman baruku, mereka yang menerimaku tanpa peduli siapa aku. Tapi saat sedang menunggu mereka pulang ada sekumpulan pemuda yang membawaku. Mereka... mereka—" Taufan bisa merasakan dadanya begitu sesak mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras begitu saja._

" _Mereka memperkosaku_ _! Mereka memperkosaku_ _ramai-ramai lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku diperkosa oleh 8 pemuda sekaligus lalu_ _tak sadarkan diri_ _setelah_ _nya_ _. Tapi ketika sampai rumah bukannya kekh_ _a_ _w_ _a_ _tiran dari kalian_ _yang aku dapat_ _tapi, ucapan memutus hubungan keluarga. Hebat, doaku untuk kalian selama 5 tahun ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku selalu berdoa agar kalian diberi kebahagiaan, tapi ini yang aku terima?"_

Halilintar bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir, bukan hanya dia, tapi Blaze, Gempa, dan Ice juga menangis dalam diam. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Taufan, saudara yang sangat mereka sayang sudah diperkosa. Bukan hanya satu, tapi 8 pemuda sekaligus!

Kenapa harus Taufan yang menerima semua ini? Apa salah Taufan? Dia adalah pemuda yang baik, ceria, dan murah senyum. Tapi kenapa harus mendapat cobaan seperti ini?

Cukup sudah!

Halilintar berjalan dengan langkah cepat-cepat, tujuannya adalah ruang kerja ayah.

Gempa yang menyadari kakaknya akan bertindak bodoh langsung menghapus air matanya dan mengejar langkah Halilintar.

Sudah dibilang, kan? Jika menyangkut Taufan, Halilintar akan menjadi orang bodoh. Semua tindakan yang diambilnya pun menjadi tindakan bodoh yang sia-sia.

Ice juga menghapus air matanya lalu beranjak dari sana. Bukan untuk mengejar Halilintar, tapi untuk mengejar Taufan. Ia berharap kakaknya itu belum terlalu jauh dari rumah.

Blaze mengikuti Ice, sebagai saudara kembar mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

Brakk!

Halilintar mendobrak pintu dan menatap ayahnya penuh emosi.

"APA MAKSUD AYAH MENGUSIR TAUFAN!"

Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak menghajar sang ayah. Bagaimana pun dia ayahnya dan Halilintar tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka.

"Apa maksud ayah? Kau tahu dengan pasti apa maksud ayah." Jawab Ayah sambil tersenyum miring.

Halilintar terhenyak, ia paham maksud ayah sekarang.

"Jadi ayah sengaja ingin mengusir Taufan dari rumah, menyingkirkannya. Selama lima tahun ini ayah berusaha untuk mengusir Taufan dari rumah, tapi karena Taufan terlalu penurut dan tidak pernah bertingkah ayah tidak bisa mengusirnya."

"Lalu, ayah senang ketika Taufan mulai bolos sekolah, ayah yakin dari situ Taufan akan mulai bertingkah. Dan, ketidakpulangan Taufan selama 3 hari menjadi senjata ayah untuk mengusir Taufan, begitu?" Halilintar menatap ayah dengan wajah datar andalannya. Emosinya yang tadi meluap-luap sudah mereda.

Gempa menatap ayah tidak percaya. Jadi ayahnya sudah lama ingin mendepak Taufan dari rumah, tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa ayah begitu tega pada Taufan? Apa salah Taufan, ayah?" Tanya Gempa sedih.

Ayah kembali berwajah datar, tapi matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat dalam.

"Kenapa ayah tega? Ayah tega karena Taufan bukan lagi anak ayah. Lalu, apa salah Taufan? Anak tidak tahu diuntung itu punya kesalahan yang sangat besar! Dan ayah tidak perlu memberitahu kalian apa salah Taufan." Ayah langsung pergi keluar rumah dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan Halilintar dan Gempa yang masih mencerna kalimatnya.

-H O M E-

Blaze terus memacu lariannya, ia tidak mau kehilangan jejak Taufan lagi seperti waktu itu. Matanya dengan cermat memindai sekitar, berharap bisa mendapati sosok mungil kakaknya.

Ia dan Ice sudah berpencar untuk memperluas daerah pencarian. Mereka tidak tahu juga tempat yang kemungkinan dituju oleh Taufan saat ini mengingat lima tahun ini hubungan mereka begitu jauh.

Kecuali...

Taufan masih tetap Taufan lima tahun yang lalu.

Blaze memutar balik arahnya dan berlari dengan sangat cepat ke satu tempat. Tempat yang kemungkinan kecil dituju Taufan saat ini, tapi Blaze berharap kakaknya itu ada di sana.

*Flashback on five years ago*

Blaze menatap tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban dengan cemberut. Tadi pagi ia terjatuh dari sepeda dan tangan kanannya yang apes. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya cemberut, tapi larangan ayah dan ibunyalah yang membuatnya cemberut.

 _"Tidak ada main! Hari ini ibu mau Blaze istirahat total."_

 _"Jangan coba-coba keluar dari rumah sakit!"_

Menyebalkan, kan? Ia hanya terjatuh dari sepeda, luka di tangannya pun tidak seberapa. Kenapa harus sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit, sih?

Huaaaaa, ia benar-benar bosan! Keempat saudaranya pasti sedang sekolah hari ini. Mendadak Blaze ingin sekolah, ternyata lebih enak sekolah. Kalau di sekolah, ia bisa bertemu teman-temannya, bercanda bersama, menjahili guru, jajan di kantin, dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di kantin.

Kriieeett

"Bosan ya, Blaze?"

Blaze menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Taufan tersenyum menyebalkan di sana.

"Kak Taufan? Kenapa kesini?"

Taufan cemberut, "Taufan khawatir sama Blaze! Kata ibu tangan Blaze diperban, jadi Taufan minta diantar pak satpam sekolah kesini"

Blaze tidak perlu tahu kenapa pak satpam mau mengantar Taufan. Kakaknya itu punya cara sendiri untuk membujuk orang.

"Ayah dan ibu melarangku keluar dari sini. Aku sangat bosan, kak!" Keluh Blaze.

Taufan melihat arlojinya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ayah dan ibu melarang kau keluar dari sini, tapi selama ayah dan ibu tidak tahu kau keluar dari sini mereka tidak akan memarahimu."

Blaze paham maksud Taufan, "Jadi, aku bisa keluar asalkan ayah dan ibu tidak tahu jika aku keluar, begitu?"

Taufan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, ayo keluar!"

Taufan berlari dari sana diikuti Blaze. Sebenarnya Taufan tidak tahu mau mengajak Blaze kemana, mengingat ia adalah anak rumahan. Tapi melihat Blaze yang terlihat begitu bahagia di sebelahnya membuat hatinya senang. Ikuti saja kemana langkah kaki ini membawanya.

Taufan mengehentikan langkahnya, matanya berbinar menatap sekeliling. Tempat apa ini?

"Kakak mengajakku ke pekan raya?"

Oh, jadi ini yang namanya pekan raya. Ternyata tempat ini menakjubkan, ya? Taufan menarik Blaze dan mengajaknya untuk mencoba satu per satu wahana yang ada disana.

Blaze tersenyum senang melihat Taufan yang menatap apa pun disana penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tak jarang Taufan akan menanyakannya pada Blaze.

Siapa kakaknya disini? Blaze merasa seperti seorang kakak yang mengajak adiknya kesini untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi ini memang kali pertama mereka kesini.

"Blaze, kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya? Ajak kak Hali, Gempa, sama Ice sekalian."

"Tentu saja, kita berlima akan kesini nanti."

Taufan tersenyum manis dan menatap Blaze dengan mata biru bulat jernihnya. Mata terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Blaze. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Blaze secara perlahan.

Blaze mematung. Jarak hidung mereka kini tinggal 1 cm saja.

"Blaze punya mata yang cantik, Taufan iri"

Hah?

Taufan menjauhkan wajahnya lalu cemberut, "Warna mata Blaze indah dan jarang ada yang punya mata sewarna mata Blaze, begitupun dengan mata kak Hali, Gempa, dan Ice"

Oh, jadi Taufan tadi mendekatkan diri hanya untuk melihat warna matanya? Ck, padahal tadi Blaze sudah deg-deg. Ia mengharapkan yang lainnya dari Taufan tadi.

"Justru kakak memiliki mata yang indah, sangat indah malah. Siapa pun bisa merasakan indahnya musim panas hanya dengan melihat mata kakak"

Siapa pun. Termasuk dirinya.

"Musim panas? Tapi di sini tidak ada musim panas, kan? Bagaimana kita bisa tahu jika musim panas itu indah?"

"Lewat mata kakak. Yours Shappire eyes"

*Flashback End*

Blaze tiba di pekan raya dan mulai berkeliling sambil memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya. Semua orang menatpnya heran lalu mulai mengerubunginya ketika sadar bahwa itu Blaze.

Ingat, Blaze adalah artis remaja paling terkenal saat ini.

Untuk apa Blaze yang notabene artis berlari-lari di pekan raya sambil berteriak memanggil nama seseorang? Mencari seseorang, kah? Pacarnya? Tapi dari nama yang dipanggil oleh Blaze tidak menunjukkan jika itu adalah nama seorang gadis.

Blaze tiba di bangku taman tempat ia dan Taufan duduk dulu. Ia bisa melihat Taufan yang menunduk disana. Tersenyum lega, Blaze menghampiri kakaknya.

Tapi langkah kakinya berhenti.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata duduk di sebelah kakaknya, lalu seorang pemuda blonde menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di sebelah satunya. Posisi Taufan kini diapit oleh 2 pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

Mereka seumuran dengannya. Apa mereka teman baru Taufan?

Tak lama kemudian seorang 3 orang pemuda dan 2 orang gadis menghampiri kakaknya. Mereka semua mencoba menenangkan kakaknya, Taufan juga sepertinya merasa nyaman bersama mereka.

Blaze berputar dan meninggalkan mereka semua sebelum Taufan menyadarinya. Mereka semua lebih pantas berada di sebelah kakaknya, bukan ia atau pun ketiga saudaranya.

Tapi kenapa fakta itu terasa begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa ia tidak bisa terima dengan fakta itu? Sadarlah Blaze, kau dan ketiga saudaramu hanya menyakitinya lima tahun ini. Kebahagian apa yang sudah kalian berikan padanya? Tidak ada! Hanya kesengsaraan.

Kini, Taufan sudah menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri setelah kesengsaraan yang selalu ia anggap sebagai kebahagian tak bisa lagi dipertahankan. Cukup, ini sudah berakhir! Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari Taufan, Blaze?!

Kita tidak pernah tahu seberapa berhaganya sesuatu sebelum kita kehilangannya. Dan Blaze kini tahu seberapa berhaganya Taufan. Taufan sangat berhaga baginya. Taufan adalah alasannya terus berusaha bertahan di dunia entertain.

" _Blaze, kalau nanti jadi penyanyi jangan pernah mundur, ya? Karena ketika Blaze jadi penyanyi, Blaze bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum dan bahagia lewat musik."_

-H O M E-

Taufan tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang, ayahnya sudah mengusirnya. Tak pernah ia berpikir ayah akan tega untuk mengusirnya. Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Kesalahan apa yang pernah ia perbuat dulu?

Semua ada sebab-akibatnya, kan? Tidak mungkin ayah membencinya begitu saja tanpa alasan. Apa ada memori yang hilang? Memori apa itu? Tapi tidak mungkinkan ada hal yang seperti itu? Ini bukan film, ataupun drama picisan!

"Apa pun yang mengganjal di hati atau pun pikiranmu lupakan. Aku tahu, kau dalam keadaan yang tidak baik hari ini" Ochobot masuk ke kamarnya.

Taufan diam saja. Saat ini ia berada di rumah Ochobot. Mereka semua pergi ke KL untuk mencarinya dan berakhir di pekan raya untuk istirahat. Lalu disanalah Taufan bertemu mereka.

Mereka mencarinya karena khawatir akan keadaannya. Yang menyelematkannya waktu itu juga mereka. Mereka peduli padanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Tapi tenang saja, kami tidak anak memaksamu untuk memberitahukannya. Hanya saja, ketika kau memiliki beban, bagilah beban itu pada teman-temanmu, orang yang peduli padamu. Mereka akan senang bisa meringankan bebanmu karena itu tandanya kau menghargai mereka, menganggap mereka."

Taufan terhenyak. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ochobot mengena di hatinya. Tapi bukankah jika kita membagi beban kita, itu hanya akan menyusahkan mereka? Taufan tidak ingin menyusahkan siapa pun lagi sekarang.

"Tenangkan saja dirimu. Kami akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menceritakannya. Selamat malam!" Ochobot mematikan lampu lalu berbaring di sebelah Taufan.

Taufan masih terjaga. Semua kejadian ini pasti ada sebabnya. Taufan masih terus berusaha mencari-cari sebab dari semua ini. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa pun. Justru kepalanya malah sakit ketika berusaha terus mencari hal yang mungkin ia lupakan.

"Arghh!" Taufan bisa merasakan kepalanya yang semakin sakit. Rasanya seperti mau pecah.

Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Ia harus mengingatnya untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Bagaimana pun juga ia sayang pada keluarganya. Sangat sayang. Taufan tidak mau semua berakhir seperti ini. Mereka adalah keluarganya dan semua orang tahu ikatan darah tidak bisa diputuskan. Memutuskan ikatan itu berarti menodai hakikat hubungan keluarga yang melebihi segala-galanya.

Taufan terus berusaha mengingatnya, ia sangat yakin jika pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada ayah. Terlihat jelas dari tatapan ayah ketika menyuruhnya untuk angkat kaki dari rumah. Tatapannya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat dalam. Itu menunjukkan jika ia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang amat sangat besar. Pertanyaannya, kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

Taufan terus berusaha untuk mengingatnya tapi semakin ia berusaha, maka kepalanya akan semakin pusing. Dan akhirnya, Taufan bisa merasakan air mengalir dari hidungnya dan segera mengusapnya.

Tapi itu bukan air, itu darah.

Taufan segera bangkit dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara ini, ia harus mencari tahunya dengan cara lain.

.

Gempa menatap Halilintar dengan miris. Kakaknya yang terkenal tenang dalam segala kondisi itu kini tampak begitu kacau. Sangat kacau.

Halilintar terus meninju samsak tinju sejak 2 jam yang lalu tanpa henti. Keringat mengalir dengan deras dari seluruh tubuhnya, tangannya pun lecet semua karena ia meninju tanpa sarung tinju.

Tidak usah heran, ini adalah cara Halilintar untuk melepaskan emosinya. Dan Gempalah yang selalu menemani Halilintar karena kakaknya itu juga butuh teman sparring untuk melepaskan emosi, dan hanya Gempa yang bisa mengimbangi kemampuan Halilintar.

"Gempa, lepas bajumu!" Halilintar membuka kaosnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Gempa juga melepas jaket dan kaosnya. Kata 'lepas bajumu' itu berarti Halilintar mengajak Gempa untuk sparring. Mereka berdua selalu shirtless ketika sparring karenan terasa lebih leluasa.

Tubuh seksi keduanya kini terekspos. Gadis manapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung mupeng. Damn, mereka memiliki pahatan yang begitu sempurna! Laki-laki manapun pasti akan iri melihat tubuh mereka.

Pukulan, tendangan, bantingan, terus seperti itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Halilintar yang sudah emosi setengah mati butuh pelampiasan dan Gempa yang tidak mau terus-terusan kalah dari Halilintar.

Rasa itu baru muncul. Ia iri pada Halilintar.

Halilintar terlalu sempurna, hampir tidak ada kelemahan dalam diri kakak pertamanya itu. Menguasai semua mata pelajaran, tidak takut pada apa pun, jago olahraga apa pun, menguasai bela diri, tampan, dan Taufan sangat mengaguminya.

Gempa tahu dengan sangat jika Taufan sangat kagum pada sosok Halilintar, dan itu membuatnya iri. Kenapa harus Halilintar? Ia yang selalu membantu Taufan dulu, sedangkan Halilintar selalu sarkas pada Taufan. Tapi kenapa harus Halilintar?!

"Kau emosi, Gempa!" Halilintar menghentikan serangannya dan mengelak setiap serangan Gempa.

"Aku tidak sedang emosi, kak!"

"Kau menanggapi setiap seranganku dengan serangan penuh dan terus mencari celah untuk menghajarku. Seranganmu sangat berantakan dan kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong." Halilintar tersenyum miring sambil terus menangkis dan mengelak dari serangan Gempa yang semakin brutal.

Gempa benar-benar serius. Serangannya semakin kuat dan brutal, tapi sangat berantakan. Itu bukanlah Gempa. Halilintar terus berusaha untuk menangkis dan mengelak tapi bukan berarti ia lolos dari serangan Gempa, ia mendapat banyak lebam dari serangan Gempa.

Jika ada 2 pihak yang bersinggungan, salah satu harus mengalah dan disini Halilintarlah yang mengalah. Biarkan Gempa merasa puas, setelah puas nanti pasti Gempa akan berhenti menyerang.

Halilintar mengernyit melihat serangan Gempa yang melambat. Apa Gempa sudah puas?

Lalu gerakannya berhenti.

Gempa langsung jatuh terduduk dan isakan-isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar dari pemuda beriris gold itu.

Halilintar duduk di samping Gempa dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia membiarkan Gempa yang menangis, pasti Gempa sudah tidak sanggup terus bersikap tenang, baik di sekolah atau pun di rumah.

Biarkan Gempa menangis sepuasnya. Setelah ini, ia akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.

-T B C-

A/N: Cieee, chapt 4 selesai nih akhirnya. Lebih cepat dari target sih, tapi karena Vian sayang sama para pembaca setia fict ini Vian publish sekarang. Oh iya, chapt 4 ini feelnya nggak kena karena Vian lagi ada something problem yang bikin emosi Vian sendiri naik-turun nggak jelas.

Oh iya, Vian ngerjain fict ini pas lagi pelajaran, jadi apa yang diterangkan bu Guru nggak masuk sama sekali xD-nggak penting.

Over all, thanks for reading. Vian sayang kalian semua!

-Vian

 **D.O.C Malang, 15 September 2016 13.47 WIB**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, ketemu lagi dengan saya, Davian Harvi! Yeaay, chapt 5 akhirnya nongol juga! Chapt 5 ini Vian akan mengupas semuanya satu per satu hingga tidak ada yang disembunyikan. So, jangan kaget kalo di chapt ini bakalan membingungkan.

Love you all!

 **Title : Home**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belong to Animonsta but story is mine!**

 **Rated : T+ (karena kadang Vian khilaf, jadi buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Family, drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, no power, no alien, typo(s) everywhere, OOC, Incest, bad EYD, alur ngajak balapan, GaJe, dan... BxB(peace, Vian Fujodan)**

 **Enjoy, this just fanfict. If you don't like this fanfict, don't read it!**

 **Happy reading...**

.

.

.

" _Aku hanya mencintainya, ayah!"_

 _"Cinta tidak memberi kita uang! Cinta tidak memberi kita kekuasaan! Dan, cinta tidak memberi kita kekuatan!"_

 _._

Taufan berlari ke rumahnya. Sial, ia lupa membawa buku gambar! Hari ini ada pelajaran seni dan materi yang dibahas adalah seni rupa. Hari ini juga ada praktek menggambar dan itu artinya ia harus bawa buku gambar, kan?

 _Teori siapa yang kau pakai itu, Taufan?_

Setibanya di rumah, Taufan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan salam apa pun. Ia harus bergegas jika tidak mau terlambat. Tapi langkah terhenti ketika mendengar suara ayah di lantai atas.

Bukannya ayah kerja?

Taufan naik bukan untuk ke kamarnya yang memang berada disana, tapi ke ruang kerja ayah. Tidak mungkinkan ayahnya berada di kamarnya atau pun keempat saudaranya yang lain, karena lantai 2 hanya berisi kamar dan ruang kerja ayah sedangkan kamar ayah sendiri ada di lantai 1.

Krieet

"Ayah?"

Taufan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan itu merupakan tindakan yang tidak sopan. Harap para readers sekalian tidak menirunya!

Ada ayah dan seorang wanita di ruangan itu. Siapa wanita itu dan kenapa keduanya begitu takut dan gugup seolah tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Taufan mencermati keduanya dan mendapati mereka berpegangan tangan. Apa karena itu mereka gugup? Berpegangan tangan bukanlah hal yang tidak baik, untuk apa mereka takut? Taufan sedah sering kok berpegangan tangan dengan Amy, Siti, Iwan, Stanley, dan uhm... Banyak lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang menegurnya seolah itu perbuatan yang tidak pantas dilakukan.

 _Ck, ini kasusnya lain, Taufan!_

"Taufan, kamu belum berangkat sekolah? Gerbang sudah ditutup, loh!" Ayah menghampirinya.

Apa? Sial! Taufan sampai lupa jika ia harus buru-buru. Arghh! Bagaimana ini? Ini namanya bolos, donk? Taufan yang rajin, baik hati, dan tidak sombong ini membolos?! God! Bisa habis ia dicecar oleh keempat saudaranya.

Ok, lupakan dulu masalah bolos.

"Ayah, tante itu siapa?" Taufan menunjuk wanita yang berdiri di sebelah ayah.

Wajah keduanya sempat memucat sebelum akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum ramah, "Tante teman lamanya ayah kamu. Tante Nana!"

Owh, teman lama. Taufan balas tersenyum, "Saya Taufan, tante!"

Taufan masih disana dan seolah lupa dengan tujuannya tadi, bocah itu malah mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Ayah, kenapa ada di rumah? Bukannya ayah kerja?" Tanya Taufan.

Lagi, wajah ayah dan tante Nana memucat. Ada apa, sih?

"Ayah tadi lupa membawa salah satu berkas penting, Taufan. Jadi ayah pulang."

Taufan manggut-manggut, "Lalu kenapa tante Nana bisa ada disini?"

"Tadi tante bertemu dengan ayahmu di jalan dan tante mampir sebentar kesini untuk bersilahturahmi." Jawab tante Nana cepat.

Oke, Taufan tidak punya pertanyaan lagi sekarang. Taufan bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan ayah untuk mengambil buku gambar di kamarnya.

Oh iya, BUKU GAMBAR!

"Ayah, Taufan terlambat!" Taufan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil buku gambar lalu berlari keluar rumah dengan kilatnya.

Ayah dan tante Nana masih di tempat yang sama, "Jadi itu anak keduamu? Lebih mirip dengan ibunya daripada denganmu." Tante Nana berjalan keluar rumah.

"Berhenti Nana!"

Tante Nana menghentikan langkahnya tapi ia tidak berbalik.

"Kumohon, kembalilah padaku!" Ayah menghampiri tante Nana dan berlutut di hadapannya.

Tante Nana membuang muka, "Kau sudah memiliki segalanya sekarang. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kenapa kau memintaku kembali setelah mencampakkanku?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku mempunyai alasan lain untuk hal itu. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu, Nana!" Ayah menggenggam tangan tante Nana.

"Aku memang masih sayang padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menerimamu kembali! Kau sudah beristri dan memiliki 5 anak laki-laki yang tampan dan berbakat. Kau sudah sangat sukses dengan perusahaan-perusahaanmu itu. Apalagi yang kau minta? Sadarlah, kita tidak akan bisa untuk bersama lagi!" Tante Nana menyentak tangan ayah dan berlari pergi dari sana.

 _Ketika sebuah kepercayaan dikhianati dan tulusnya cinta dinodai dengan keserakahan, hanya tersisa penyesalan untuk dirasakan._

 **-H OM E-**

"Arghhh!" Taufan mengerang kesakitan dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak, ia tidak mimpi buruk tapi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit hingga membangunkannya.

Manik shappirenya memindai sekitar. Ia masih berada di kamar Ochobot dan sekarang pukul 06.04 pagi, itu artinya semalam ia tidak pingsan. Syukurlah, karena ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua.

Taufan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan menyiram seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ini yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sedang banyak pikiran di samping menyayat lengannya sendiri.

Ok, ini waktunya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Taufan tahu harus kemana, masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya ia kesana. Ia tidak memegang sepeser pun uang dan, masa ia harus pinjam uang teman-temannya.

Ck.

Taufan berjalan turun dan mendapati teman-temannya beserta tok Abah di ruang tamu. Kenapa mereka berkumpul disana? Bukannya hari ini sekolah dan apa tok Abah tidak menjaga kedai?

Tok Abah adalah kakeknya Ochobot. Tok Abah adalah sosok kakek yang penyayang dan pengertian, tok Abah juga tidak pernah menyinggungnya tentang permasalahn yang sedang ia hadapi. Taufan masih tidak siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri, ini masalah keluarganya, ia tidak mau melibatkan teman-teman barunya. Taufan hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

"Kalian tidak sekolah? Dan, tok Abah tidak menjaga kedai hari ini?" Taufan menghampiri mereka tapi pelukan dari Ying dan Yaya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taufan, kami pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi!" Histeris Ying.

Hah? Apa maksud Ying? Tidak bangun lagi?

"Apa maksudmu?" Taufan menatap semua orang dengan bingung.

"Ta-"

"Tadi malam kau tidur dengan sangat pulas. Kau tahu, ada gempa dan kami berusaha membangunkanmu tapi kau tetap tidur dengan pulasnya. Untung tidak ada gempa susulan." Ochobot memotong ucapan Ying sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya pada semua yang ada disana kecuali Taufan.

Taufan manggut-manggut, "Untung Gempanya tidak parah."

 _Anjirr, tak sadarkah kau Taufan jika mereka membohongimu?_

Taufan mengulum bibirnya. Gimana, ya? Apa ia harus mengatakan kepada teman-temannya perihal masalahnya dan meminta bantuan mereka? Tapi...

Arghh!

"Taufan mau keluar, terima kasih karena sudah membantu Taufan selama ini. Maaf jika merepotkan!" Taufan membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari sana. Tapi tangan Fang menghentikannya.

"Lalu kau mau meninggalkan kami begitu saja? Tanpa memberikan kami kesempatan untuk membantumu?"

Taufan menatap Fang dan teman-temannya. Mereka menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Mendadak, ia begitu merasa bersalah tapi instingnya mengatakan ini akan sangat berbahaya bagi mereka. Taufan dilema. Ia galau.

"Maaf, Taufan nggak bisa melibatkan kalian dalam masalah Taufan. Bukan karena Taufan baru mengenal kalian, tapi karena Taufan sayang dengan kalian."

Dan Taufan langsung berlari ketika tangan Fang melonggar.

.

Blaze menatap Halilintar yang sedari tadi sibuk memeriksa dokumen ayah satu per satu.

"Apa sih yang sedang kakak cari?" Tanya Blaze jengah.

"Pasti ada disini. Dokumen 5 tahun lalu yang entah tentang apa." Halilintar masih sibuk membaca cepat dokumen-dokumen itu.

Blaze masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Halilintar. Uhm... 5 tahun yang lalu? Itu artinya mereka masih SD dan...

Semuanya masih normal.

Blaze langsung menghampiri Halilintar dan ikut membaca cepat dokumen-dokumen itu satu per satu. Ini adalah cara untuk mengetahui alasan ayah membenci Taufan dan rahasia kecil tentang pemuda beiris shappire itu. Semoga ayah tidak membuang dokumen-dokumen 5 tahun lalu.

Aduh, kepala Blaze pusing. Sumpah, rasanya fokus pada huruf per huruf, kata per kata, klausa per klausa, dan kalimat per kalimat itu bikin mata sakit. Kenapa ada orang yang sanggup membaca buku hingga seharian penuh? Blaze pasti sudah terkapar mengenaskan jika harus membaca dokumen-dokumen ini terus. Ini pekerjaan yang tidak cocok dengannya.

Blaze memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan baca-membaca itu, tapi sebuah kertas lusuh yang terselip di salah satu dokumen membuatnya tertarik. Kenapa selembar kertas lusuh bisa berada di antara dokumen-dokumen penting ini? Blaze mengambil kertas itu, siapa tahu ini surat cinta milik ayah pada ibu.

 _ **Nana, aku tahu kau pasti mengenalku. Aku menyukaimu, tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu ketika lomba pidato dan rasa itu semakin besar setiap melihatmu yang selalu tersenyum pada siapa pun, ramah, dan ceria. Would you be my girlfriends?**_

 _ **-datanglah ke atap jika kau menerimaku.**_

Hah? Nana? Siapa itu? Setahunya nama ibunya bukanlah Nana, bahkan nama panggilan ibunya pun bukan Nana. Mantan ayah, kah? Tapi kenapa surat ini masih disimpan jika hanya mantan? Apa, ayah masih mencintainya? Atau hanya menjadikannya sebagai sebuah kenangan? Kenangan terindah?

Blaze menunjukkan kertas itu kepada Halilintar dan reaksi Halilintar tidak jauh beda dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kertas ini dengan masalah kita, tapi aku berharap ini bisa menjadi sebuah petunjuk. Pertama, kita cari tahu riwayat kisah cinta ayah."

Hah? Kenapa Halilintar malah kepo sama kisah cinta ayah? Blaze masih nggak paham.

Halilintar beranjak dari ruang kerja ayah meninggalkan Blaze yang masih melongo karena gagal paham dengan maksud Halilintar.

 **-H O M E-**

 _"Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral, ayah! Aku tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang tidak aku cintai!"_

 _"Pernikahan adalah sebuah ikatan. Kau tidak bisa mencintainya jika tidak berusaha untuk mencintainya. Sekarang, berusahalah untuk mencintainya dan ikatlah dia dengan rasa cinta itu!"_

 _._

Taufan berjalan sambil menyembungikan kedua tangannya di balik jaket yang dipinjami oleh Fang. Ia sekarang mirip dengan anak hilang. Iya, anak hilang. Udah nggak pegang uang sama sekali, jalan sendirian, belum lagi wajah melas yang ia pasang. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa simpati. Bahkan Vian sendiri pengen mungut Taufan.

Tuhan, apa yang harus Taufan lakukan untuk menemukan alasan kenapa ayah membencinya. Ia tidak mempunyai informasi apapun dan memori yang ia rasa hilang itu juga tidak bisa ia ingat sekalipun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

 _"Hiks..., hiks..., hiks..., bagaimana ini?" Taufan mulai menangis._

 _"Tidak Taufan, mereka menginginkan kematianku."_

 _ **Jleeb**_

 _"Tidak!"_

Taufan bisa merasakan kepalanya yang sakit seperti tadi malam. Lalu, ia bisa melihat gambar yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat di depannya. Apa ini? Kenapa ia seperti pernah melihat gambar-gambar itu. Kapan dan di mana? Shit, kepalanya semakin sakit saja.

Taufan melihat sekelilingnya dan ia sudah tidak berada di tempat tadi. Di mana ini? Ini bukanlah jalanan Pulau Rintis. Ia berjalan dan mendapati seorang bocah yang duduk sambil menunduk di bangku taman. Siapa tahu bocah itu bisa membantunya.

Taufan menghampiri bocah itu, "Dek, ini di mana?"

Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya dan apa ini? Kenapa wajah bocah itu mirip sekali dengannya, bahkan iris matanya pun sama dengannya, dan... Bukankah itu baju seragamnya saat SD dulu?

"Taufan kenapa sendirian?" Seorang wanita menghampiri bocah itu dan menembus melewati tubuhnya begitu saja.

Tunggu. Apakah ini memorinya yang hilang?

"Saudara-saudara Taufan ikut acara perkemahan dan Taufan nggak boleh ikut. Kata ayah, Taufan nanti malah ngerepotin yang lain." Taufan kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Taufan mendadak ikut merasakan sedih seperti yang dirasakan Taufan kecil itu. Ayahnya bahkan bilang ia hanya akan merepotkan orang lain.

Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Taufan, "Kenapa ayah bilang seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena Taufan tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Taufan masih butuh bantuan kak Hali, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice. Tapi Taufan sudah mulai belajar untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu sendiri, kok!"

"Tentu saja, Taufan harus bisa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri karena tidak mungkin mereka semua akan selalu ada untuk Taufan. Nanti mereka pasti punya kesibukan masing-masing dan Taufan tidak mau kan mengganggu kesibukan mereka?"

Taufan kecil mengangguk sambil tersenyum lepas, "Benar. Mulai sekarang Taufan harus bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri!"

Taufan tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Tapi, siapa wanita itu? Jika ini adalah memorinya ia pasti mengenal wanita itu, kan? Tidak mungkin ia begitu akrab dengan orang asing.

"Mau jalan-jalan dengan, tante?" Wanita itu berdiri dan menatap Taufan kecil.

What? Tante? Tidak mungkin tante itu sedang PDKT dengannya, kan? Taufan bukan pecinta tante-tante!

"Tentu saja, Taufan suka jalan-jalan."

Tapi kenapa Taufan kecil mengiyakan ajakan tante-tante itu?!

Mereka berdua beranjak dari sana dan Taufan masih setia mengekori keduanya. Mulai dari mendatangi kebun binatang, pekan raya, dan cafe. Taufan bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang merasa begitu senang. Semua ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Taufan kecil tampak begitu lepas dan itu menular pada dirinya.

"Tante Nana, ayo kita lihat pertandingan itu!" Taufan kecil menunjuk sebuah poster yang berisi pertandingan bela diri bebas pukul 20.30 dan letaknya kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Wanita yang dipanggil tante Nana oleh Taufan kecil itu mengangguk, lalu keduanya berjalan ke tempat yang tertulis di poster. Taufan mengikuti keduanya, ia harus mengetahui sampai mana memorinya ini akan menuntunnya.

Mereka sampai di tempat yang tertulis di poster. Tidak terlihat jika tempat ini adalah arena pertandingan. Tempat itu seperti sebuah apartemen yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ini lebih mirip rumah hantu dan fakta itu membuat Taufan merinding seketika.

"Ini tempatnya? Kok serem ya, tante Nana?" Taufan kecil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tante Nana.

"Taufan sendiri kan yang mau kesini?"

Taufan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Taufan harus berani! Jangan kalah dengan rasa takut!"

Taufan kecil menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagunya, "Taufan nggak takut! Taufan berani, kok!"

Keduanya pun memasuki tempat itu lalu ikut berdesak-desakan dengan penonton-penonton lain. Tak jarang, Taufan kecil terjepit di antara penonton-penonton lainnya. Kalau Taufan jangan ditanya, dengan mudahnya ia menembus kumpulan penonton yang berdesak-desakan itu sekalipun ia merasa aneh setiap menembus sesuatu.

"Ini dia yang kita tunggu!" Lampu sorot langsung menyorot tante Nana dan Taufan kecil.

Apa-apaan ini?

Taufan mengamati sekitarnya dan ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Semua seolah memang memberi jalan agar tante Nana dan Taufan kecil bisa sampai ke depan sana. Juga, tatapan mata mereka yang menunjukkan sesuatu...

Sial, ini adalah jebakan!

Dari mana Taufan tahu? Orang- orang yang ia lihat di sini adalah orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka dari awal tante Nana bertemu Taufan kecil hingga mereka melihat poster itu. Awalnya. Taufan tidak menyadarinya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia sadar sedang diikuti mengingat mereka semua mengikuti secara terang-terangan. Tapi kenapa Taufan kecil dan tante Nana tidak menyadarinya, jika Taufan kecil tidak sadar itu wajar mengingat betapa Oonnya ia dulu, tapi jika tante Nana tidak sadar itu tidak mungkin...

Atau ia memang sudah menyadarinya tapi pura-pura tidak sadar.

Benar juga, tante Nana menyadarinya terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak terlihat terkejut ketika lampu sorot menyorotnya.

"Tenang, Taufan! Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu." Tante Nana menggenggam tangan Taufan kecil.

"Bawa mereka berdua!" Seorang pria pendek dengan perut buncit menyeringai di atas ring sana.

Pria-pria dengan tubuh kekar langsung membawa tante Nana dan Taufan kecil ke atas ring. Taufan ingin menghentikannya tapi ini adalah memori lamanya, ia tidak mau merubah masa lalu dan juga, ia transparan di sini.

"Kalian hanya menginginkanku, kan? Lepaskan Taufan!" Tante Nana berontak.

Pria pendek itu kembali menyeringai, "Anak kecil ini hanya akan menjadi masalah, nona. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

"Kumohon, lepaskan Taufan! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, lagipula kematiankulah yang kalian inginkan!" Tante Nana masih terus berontak.

Taufan kecil menangis, lengannya terasa sakit karena dicengkram dengan kuat. Tidak ada yang pernah mencengkramnya sekuat ini.

"Lihatlah, wanita pemberani ini kini memohon untuk anak kecil itu. Kenapa kau memohon untuk anak dari pria yang sudah mencampakkanmu, hmm?" Pria pendek itu mengelus kepala Taufan kecil.

"Don't touch him, Bastard! Aku tidak peduli Taufan anak siapa, aku menyayanginya!"

Bugh!

"Shut up your fuckin mouth, bitch!"

Taufan kecil melihat tante Nana yang di pukul tongkat baseball, "Jangan pukul tante Nana!"

Pria pendek itu memegang dagu Taufan kecil, "Lihatlah, anak kecil ini berani berteriak pada kita."

Taufan kecil menatap pria itu dengan marah, "Taufan berani karena Taufan benar!"

Plak!

"Jadi kau mau bilang jika yang kami lakukan adalah salah?" Pria itu menekan pipi Taufan kecil.

Taufan kecil masih menatap pria itu sekalipun pipinya masih terasa sakit akibat tamparan tadi. "Iya, Taufan benar dan kalian salah!"

Plak!

"CUKUP!"

Taufan kecil melihat tante Nana yang bangkit setelah dipukuli oleh tongkat baseball.

Taufan mengepalkan tangannya melihat semua ini. Tante Nana adalah wanita yang dicampakkan oleh ayahnya dan wanita itu menyayanginya.

"Jangan sentuh Taufan lagi! Bunuh aku dan bebaskan Taufan. Bukan dia yang kalian inginkan, lagipula tidak ada untungnya jika kalian membunuh Taufan."

"Memang benar, kematianmulah yang kami inginkan. Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan saksi bebas begitu saja. Tapi, kami juga tidak mau mengotori tangan kami untuk itu." Pria itu menyodorkan pedang pada Taufan kecil.

"Ambil ini dan bunuh wanita itu."

Taufan menolak untuk menerima pedang itu tapi pria itu menodongkan pistol di kepalanya.

 _"Hiks..., hiks..., hiks..., bagaimana ini?" Taufan mulai menangis._

 _"Tidak Taufan, mereka menginginkan kematianku."_

 _"Cepat ambil pedang ini!"_

 _Dengan berat hati Taufan menerima pedang itu dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan karena pedang itu cukup berat baginya._

 _"Taufan, setelah ini hiduplah menjadi anak yang pemberani. Jangan takut dengan apapun selagi kau benar. Jangan pernah merepotkan orang lain, sebaliknya seringlah untuk membantu orang lain." Tante Nana tersenyum pada Taufan._

 _Taufan nggak paham, kenapa tante Nana malah menasehatinya di saat begini._

 _"Tentu saja. Tapi, apa maksud tante Nana?"_

 _Tante Nana hanya tersenyum._

 _Jleeb!_

 _Sebelum Taufan paham dengan maksud tante Nana, wanita itu menusukkan dirinya sendiri pada pedang yang di pegang oleh Taufan Kecil._

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"NANA!" Taufan dan Taufan kecil bisa melihat ayah yang ada di antara penonton-penonton lain berlari ke ring._

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TAUFAN! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Ayah menatap Taufan kecil dengan murka lalu memeluk tubuh tante Nana yang sudah tidak bernyawa._

 _Taufan kecil menatap tubuh tante Nana yang sudah tidak bernyawa sambil menangis. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang._

 _"Ayah sangat membencimu dan akan membencimu untuk selamanya, Taufan!" Dan kalimat dari ayah sukses membuat Taufan kecil tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Taufan menangis dalam diam. Jadi ini alasan kenapa ayah membencinya dan juga, ia sudah membunuh tante Nana. Ia menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangannya ini sudah ternodai oleh dosa besar._

 _Tuhan, Taufan adalah seorang pembunuh. Taufan sudah membunuh wanita yang menyayangi Taufan. Taufan tidak layak untuk hidup. Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa._

 _Taufan melihat sekelilingnya dan semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia kembali di tempat tadi. Di jalanan Pulau Rintis._

 _Sekarang setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa ayah membencinya, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ia memang pantas untuk diusir dari rumah. Ia tidak pantas mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan perhatian padanya. Ia tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh!_

 _Taufan kembali berjalan. Entah ke mana, ia akan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawanya. Ia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ia akan memulai hidup baru, di bawah kelamnya kehidupan._

 **-H O M E-**

Gempa menatap dengan bingung Halilintar yang sedang menjelaskan tesisnya. Ia bingun dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Halilintar. Halilintar meminta ia, Ice, dan Blaze untuk menyelidiki kisah cinta ayah sebelum menikah. Untuk apa?

Ice menunjukkan apa yang ia dapat pada Halilintar. Gempa melongo, jadi Ice melakukan apa yang Halilintar suruh? Apa Ice sudah tahu maksud dari Halilintar? Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, Ice adalah clon dari Halilintar. Otak mereka berdua kelebihan IQ.

Halilintar membaca hasil kerja Ice. Daftar wanita-wanita mantan ayah beserta riwayat hidup mereka. Ia tidak mau tahu dari mana Ice mendapat daftar riwayat hidup mereka, yang terpenting adalah menguji analisisnya.

Dan ketemu.

Halilintar membaca daftar riwayat wanita yang bernama Nana dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu wanita itu sudah meninggal. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, wanita itu meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, 9 hari sebelum ayah menyuruh mereka untuk menganggap Taufan tidak ada.

Ok, dari sini Halilintar sudah mulai paham sedikit tentang masalah ini. Sekarang, ia harus mencari tahu sebab wanita itu meninggal karena di sini tertulis jika wanita itu bunuh diri dengan menusukkan pedang ke tubuhnya sendiri. Yang menarik, wanita itu adalah seorang aktivis yang paling sering berurusan dengan pemerintahan. Wanita itu sering membongkar kecurangan-kecurangan tikus-tikus pemerintah. Tidak mungkinkan jika wanita seberani itu bunuh diri?

"Sebentar lagi, Taufan. Sebentar lagi kita berlima akan kembali bersama.

-T B C-

A/N: Aseeekk, Vian sekarang jadi sok analisis. Ini pasti gara-gara abang Vian si gila analisis-tahukan siapa. Ok, sebentar lagi tamat nih fict, so jangan bosen-bosen yah?

Thanks for reading! Vian sayang kalian semua!

-Vian

 **DOC, Malang 24 September 2016. 07:15 WIB**


End file.
